Girls Und Panzer: Pravda's Red Army
by Moonlight Nightmare04
Summary: From the Start Boys have a sport to support the Tanks of their female comrades using Infantry, air force and ground artillery. Making this world of Sensha-Do much more like War. But when conflicts brew up in the motherland of Pravda's Allies. Will they answer the call? Two O.C's [Nonna x O.C] [O.C x Katyusha] [Nonna x O.C x Katyusha]
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**A/N: What's up Guys! So this is my First fanfic so it might not be up to your expectations T_T**

**But still i really like the concept of this story so i decided to make this**

**That's enough of my talking so anyway let the fanfic BEGIN!**

**P.S I don't own Girls und Panzer all rights go to the Owners**

**P.S.S If i did own Girls und Panzer this would all be possible but sadly i don't T_T**

* * *

_? POV:_

_It was Over, all I could smell is smoke from the artillery barrages', all I could hear is the agonizing, dying voices of my Comrades, all I could feel is the cold, unforgiving snow, all i could see is the bodies of my comrades and the Blood Stained Snow of where they lie._

_It was all over, I lost…..and he won. Never in my life have I felt such weakness and defeat in my entire life. After awhile he came up to me and said:_

"_Its over, Stand down commie bastard, drop your weapon and bow to me or I will end your comrades' lives here and now"_

_Personally for me I would never bow to a Capitalist Bastard like him. But I have no choice, my comrades' lives are at the mercy of this Blasphemous Imperialist._

_So….I did what I had to do….._

_I Fell to my Knees before him_

_After awhile he started laughing manically , relishing the moments in where I bowed down to him…._

_In my head a female voice kept repeating: _

" _Vassili…..Vassili…. Vassili" as I started to get irritated at the voice I Replied:_

"_Nyet, Nyet, NYET! NYET! NYET! GO AWAY!"_

_That is when I found out that I was getting swallowed by my own nightmare…._

* * *

Vassili's POV:

I Jumped out of my Bed sheets with a surprised face, a face written with fear and Regret "It was only a Dream" I Sighed in relief as I slowly regained my composure I saw a certain long black haired girl in her red and green School Uniform with a noticeable Four- Pointed Red Star on the left side of her uniform…

It was Nonna…..

I gazed at her, dumbfounded by her Unexpected appearance I slowly shuttered trying to say "доброе утро"(Good Morning), U-um-mm N-Nonna? What's up and why are you in my room?

"Hm? I snuck in and tried to wake you up, I also made breakfast for you and readied your clothes. Почему? (Why) Because you have been recently tardy and I don't want our High Commander to be late in briefing the team for the next battle"

I was Surprised that she would do that just for me, She's really Cute when she cares for people….

"Hm? Whats wrong Vassili-Kun?" Nonna said in her usual Cool Voice

"What? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about a bad dream i just had" I replied with hints of fear in my voice

"Can you talk to me about it?" She said

"I rather not talk about it , its too painful"

She face turned Grim and pale she then Replied "Oh, ok then" In a disappointed tone

After a few seconds I stood up from my bed and stretched my arms and legs while I was doing it I saw Nonna staring at me whose face was as red as the Soviet Flag.

"U-Umm Nonna? What's Wrong? Do you have a fever or something ? Here let me take a look" every step that I took towards her, her face got redder and redder and as I finally placed my hand on her head while her face was just inches from mine, her face turned into the ultimate shade of Red.

"Hmmm you don't have a fever so what's wrong?

"U-Ummmm Vassili-Kun" She said while facing the floor to hide her embarrassment

"Да? (Yes?)"

Still lowering her head She pointed to my _lower_ regions, unknown to me from the very beginning I was wearing nothing but my School Issue Underwear which was just the schools insignia printed all over.

After five seconds of realizing what's happening my face as well turned Red (Soviet Flag Red) in Embarrassment as I covered myself in my bedsheets

"U-U-Ummmm I think I should go take a Shower now, Да? (Yes?)" I said in embarrassment

"Uhhh Да (Yes) and I should prepare the table and wash the used utensils" Nonna Said while her face still facing the ground and still beating red

After all that we went our separate ways with our faces still written with embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: And so the First Part ends, sorry if this is short but i still can't decide what to plan next but i promise i might come up with something.**

**The next one should be longer hopefully. **

**Reviews and Comments are always welcome, Da?**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**A/N: Privet, my Friends! Here's another chapter :DDDDDD**

**There is a lot of Awkward moments in this Chapter so beware :)**

**Girls Und Panzer: Pravda's Red Army Chapter 2 START! **

**P.S I do not own Girls und Panzer if i did Vassili x Nonna will be possible in the series but its not ;_;**

* * *

Nonna's POV:

After our awkward moment, Vassili-Kun and I went our separate ways and I started to prepare the table for his breakfast while he started to shower.

"Still have 1 more hour till the bell rings" I said to myself while looking at my red star shaped wristwatch

I was still pondering about what Vassili-Kun did to me awhile ago….did he really care for me….or even like me for that matter?

I sighed at the thought that Vassili-Kun already had an admirer, and that certain person is someone whose heart I do not want to break with my selfishness and admiration for Vassili-Kun.

I then took the topic out of my mind and proceeded to my task.

* * *

Vassili's POV:

I walked briskly to the bathroom not minding the bed sheets that were still covering me, I desperately needed something to cover my body from Nonna but I have no such Item for the task except this.

I leave the bed sheets outside, entered the bathroom and turned on the shower

I mentally slapped myself for not knowing sooner that I was 90% naked and it was NONNA who saw me in my undergarments.

"Черт побери! (Damn it!)" I said while punching the tiled wall of my bathroom

"Why did it had to be her?"

I pondered on that question for almost five minutes, after regaining composure I noticed it has been exactly five minutes already so I washed and showered myself already, then I heard knocking at the door.

"Nonna? Its that you?"

"Да (Yes) its me, I'm going to fix your bed too ok, and I'm going to leave you a towel here because you forgot it".

I Mentally cursed myself for allowing her to fix my beddings and for leaving it to her to bring my towel, I'm such a useless bastard.

"Oh ok, спасибо (Thank you)"

"Ты Добро пожаловать (You're Welcome)"

Again after 15 minutes I left the bathroom and Sprinted to my room knowing that Nonna is in the Kitchen.

I locked the door and saw my school uniform prepared for me and my beddings neatly fixed.

"She will become a great mother someday" I smiled at the thought.

When I was done changing I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection nothing has changed about my appearance at all.

I was just wearing the usual Pravda boys uniform which was just a Dark green long sleeve polo shirt with red hemming at the edges. Pockets on the left and right side of my chest and at the lower side parts of my uniform. My pants were Dark Green long pants with pockets on each side with two additional ones on the side, complete with a red tie with the schools insignia embedded on it. My grey boots with additional foot warmers for protection against the severe cold. All covered with a light-Brown greatcoat (a soviet army standard) with my Cossack hat on my head (again with the schools insignia embedded on it) and black leather gloves.

Despite the fact that I'm an officer I do also have an officer's uniform but it's hard to describe it in detail because it's too flashy.

After I was done freshening up I looked at the clock and still had 45 mins left.

"Still have a lot of time though" I thought to myself as I left my bedroom taking one more look making sure I left no mess lying around.

As I closed the door I headed to the dining table to eat breakfast then brush my teeth and then go to school.

"Кажется, достаточно просто (Seems easy enough)" I said to myself heading towards the table.

When I arrived at the dining table I saw that Nonna was nowhere to be found. I wanted to thank her for doing a lot for me this morning so I'll share my breakfast with her.

So I tried to check the kitchen for Nonna, and what I saw will end my life in a heartbeat.

Before I even bothered to call her name I saw her bending over in front of the fridge. Due to that and to the fact that the girl's skirt in our school was incredibly short and her bending was so low it revealed her light red underwear….

*Pffft* goes my nose in a severe nosebleed that luckily did not stain my clothes in the process.

"Vassili-Kun!"

"Vassili-Kun, Ты в порядке? (Are you alright?)"

I saw the red ceiling glowing in a blinding light blue, and did not doubt I was dying.

"Мама, что вы? (Mommy, is that you?)"

"Да (Yes), Vassili it is me"

Unknown to me Nonna was still grieving about my untimely and imminent death.

"Vassili-Kun"

"Vassili-Kun!"

"VASSILI-KUN!"

" до свидания мир (Goodbye World) " I said with a face that leaves no regrets before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

~Two Minutes later~

Nonna's POV:

"Vassili-Kun!" I cried at the thought that Vassili-Kun is dead and Its all my fault, curse this short skirt!

"Hmmm-Hmmm"

I immediately responded to the sound of regaining consciousness

"Vassili-Kun?"

"Vassili-Kun!"

"You're alive, I'm so glad"

I embraced him tightly just like a school girl embracing her long lost puppy or a love struck school girl embracing her Senpai after confessing to her.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!"

"ummm, Nonna?"

"Да (Yes), what is it?" I said to him while my eyes still glowing with small tears that are barely noticeable.

He struggled at my choking embrace but he manage to point at the problem.

I flushed scarlet red at what he was pointing at.

"Nonna, *Gack* *Guh* Ваш Расщепление (Your Cleavage) its suffocating me!"

I squealed at the thought and immediately released him of my grip.

" *Cough* *Cough* спасибо (Thank you)"

"Ummm Nonna? Whats wrong?

I was surprised at his question.

"Ummm-ummm nothing! Nothing at all!" I said to him while waving my hand back and forth and comically taking the form of a cute chibi version of myself.

"Oh ok then" he replied to me in a usual tone.

I looked at the clock and still had 43 mins left till the bell rings.

"I better eat now" Vassili-Kun said while looking at the wall trying to look…..Cute.

"Want to eat with me Nonna? It looks like you haven't had breakfast yet" He said looking at me with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes with hints of violet.

I blushed at his kindness, me…eat…with… Vassili-Kun?! Me?!

I was too uncomfortable with the two consecutive embarrassing moments with Vassili-Kun so I decided to pass on his generous offer.

"нет (No), but thank you for the offer" I smiled at him

"Oh, ok then" he replied in a disappointing tone

He then helped me from the ground and proceeded to eat his breakfast

"He can be so cute sometimes" I said to myself

* * *

**Second Chapter is DONE! :DDDDDD**

**Second Chapter is Long Chapter! **

**Second Chapter: Achievement Unlocked: Long Chapter**

**Second Chapter will receive a lot of comments and reviews,da?~**

**P.S Vassili's Greatcoat and hat is the Soviet Army Standard so he is wearing the greatcoats in the Soviet Hell march that you guys see in youtube**

**while his hats shape is like a toaster but is more of a fluffy Cossack hat.**

**I will explain in detail Vassili's Officer uniform soon cuz he's like the HIGH COMMANDER and all (as per nonna :3)**

**Don't worry there will be more Vassili x Nonna soon**

**(Dracula voice on) Until we meet again, my children xDDDDD HAHAHAHA! (Dracula Voice Off)**


	3. Chapter 3: Katyusha of the swirling snow

**-Behind the Scenes-**

**Moonlight: Ok this chapter has to be a long chapter, da? Or am i mistaken?**

**Vassili: You have to be kidding! Its long enough.**

**Nonna: I agree, but still...*blushes* Moonlight-San I can't believe you made the last two chapters all lovey-dovey about me and Vassili-Kun.**

**Vassili: Calm down Nonna its just a fanfic... -_-**

**Nonna: Then let us make this fiction to a reality, shall we? *Takes off top***

**Moonlight and Vassili: *Nosebleed Fountain***

**Nonna: Umm Moonlight-San? Vassili-Kun? Oh well they'll recover soon enough Girls Und Panzer does not belong to Moonlight-San if it did then me and Vassili-Kun would get VERY Frisky with each other in the series *Licks lips* **

**Anyway Girls und Panzer: Pravda's Red army Chapter 3 START! **

***Grabs Vassili and drags to an empty closet***

***Sexy moans* AHHH Vassili-Kun!**

* * *

Nonna's POV:

We were both walking down the street towards the school; I looked at my red star shaped watch that read 8:20. Vassili-Kun gave this to me as a gift and I treasure it so much that I always wear it when I'm going to school and when on a match.

"We still have a lot of time" I said to him, with a warm smile that made him blush a little bit.

"да (yes), but still I wish to be early just in case I have emergency work to do" he replied to me with a serious face.

An awkward silence surrounded us and as we arrive at the busy street with students from our school, they started to stop and stare at us.

I heard whispers like "What's the Co-Commander doing with the High Commander", "Is she his girlfriend?", "No way! Really?!"

I and Vassili-Kun didn't mind them instead we kept on walking forward ignoring all the gossiping voices surrounding us

Vassili-Kun looks uneasy and embarrassed; as the voices get louder we heard something that made us both blush:

"_Are they going out?"_

For me I just blushed at the thought and earned surprised looks from the crowd.

As for Vassili-Kun he had enough, his face turned Scarlet and grabbed my wrist and ran for the nearby alleyway, I got flustered at Vassili-Kun's sudden move.

"Where are we going?" I asked him with a blushing questioned look on my face.

He replied "No time for talk, follow me I know a shortcut"

I noticed his seriousness and decided to follow him, knowing that when he is serious he doesn't have time for jokes or nonsense.

I looked back from where we came making sure that no one was following us.

After awhile we stopped for a moment, exhausted from all that running I panted trying to catch my breath.

When I managed to get my composure back I asked Vassili in a questioned tone:

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to get embarrassed in front of many people, besides you're the Co-Commander for the Sensha-Do team right? You have to keep your cool and composed self or else people might notice something off about your personality and I don't want people to doubt your power and leadership."

I blushed at his answer. He is just so sweet, friendly, considerate and thoughtful. No wonder I like him so much, him just being him and not changing, I like the Vassili now more than ever.

He then got up to his feet and offered me his hand "Well? Shall we go?" he said

"да (yes)" I then grabbed his hand and pulled me up.

We both blushed at the thought of us holding hands, we immediately let go of one another with our faces shaded Scarlet.

"U-Ummm I t-think we should go now, w-we might be late for s-school" he said stuttering.

I tried to muster up a response of my own but stuttered

"Y-yeah i think w-we should"

I'm so hopeless when it comes to these kinds of situations.

~A few Moments later~

We started walking again, thanks to Vassili's hasty escape plan the school is only a few blocks away.

An awkward silence rose between us, good thing Vassili-Kun decided to break it.

"U-umm so Nonna?"

"да? (Yes?)" i replied

"Where is Lady Katyusha all this time? I mean usually you're like siblings or more like mother and daughter in my opinion, so where is she? I thought when you arrived at my house she would be with you since you two are so close.

"Oh? Katyusha? I left her while on her own; she said she has some important business to attend to.

"Ah, I see"

As we walked up the block, I noticed that this is where I left Katyusha and went to Vassili-Kun's house.

Then I heard a very familiar voice:

"YAY! THIS IS FUN!"

As if by motherly instinct, I immediately followed the sound of the voice with a surprised Vassili trailing behind me

"Hey Nonna?, Where are you going?" he asked me in a surprised tone

"Follow me" I replied to me focusing on heading towards the sound

"HAHAHA! I NEVER WANT TO STOP!"

As we approached an intersection the sound grew louder and louder until I accidentally got separated from Vassili-Kun and arrived at a convenience store with a few mechanical rides in front.

To my surprise I noticed a flash of blonde on one of the rides, the girl was short and small enough to fit inside one of the 5 year old rides which was a KV-2, the others were T-34/75's and an IS-2.

I heard one of the impatient kids saying:

"Onee-Chan! Please let us have a turn on the KV-2!"

"нет! (No!) This is too fun! I will not stop; if you dare intrude me I'll start a purge and send you and your friends to Siberia for 25 Rubles"

Watching helpless kids sad is not in my favorites list so without the girl knowing I walked up to her and picked her up from the ride.

"Alright that's enough of your play time…Katyusha."

"Nonna?!"

"Arigato, Onee-Chan!" said one of the kids to me.

"It's no problem, your Onee-Chan here had enough play time already and I think it's time for her to go to school, ~Nee?~ Katyusha?"

I heard Katyusha gulp at my cold stare and decide to play along.

"U-ummm yeah" she loosened my grip and dropped on the ground with her head up high, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Well it can't be helped" she then pointed at the kids and said:

"Just consider yourself lucky that I didn't unleash a purge on you, remember that!"

"Hai! we'll remember! Arigato Onee-Chan"

Katyusha then left with her same posture as I followed just behind her.

As we reached the corner I failed to hear Vassili-Kun's voice and running.

"Nonna! Where are y-"

*Crash*

He crashed into me and we ended up in a very awkward position.

* * *

Katyusha's POV:

As I trailed off, the kids having fun with my KV-2, **MY KV-2!** But I didn't mind, I soon will be back for my sweet KV-2, just they wait; they will experience of a purge conducted by me.

As I approached the corner with Nonna trailing behind me, I went ahead and saw a tall figure running extremely fast. I didn't know what to do so i just shuffled to the side leaning against the wall avoiding his running direction.

After dodging his unintentional attack I heard a crashing sound, and a boy and girls voice in pain and immediately knew the girl's voice was Nonna's.

I turned around hoping Nonna's little accident was minor.

**"Nonna! Are you alri-"**

What I saw next made my face flush red and made my mind go into overdrive. I then took a look at their faces and the sight of the boy's face made my face go even redder.

**"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? CONDUCTING IMMODEST THINGS IN PUBLIC HAVE SOME SHAME!"**

Their position was a very awkward and embarrassing one indeed. Vassili was on top of Nonna. His Slick, Silver hair ruffled up and his greatcoat loosened down to his arms. His Cossack hat tilting slightly to the side with his first two buttons off (due to the crash) revealing the top side of his black undershirt. As for Nonna she was at the bottom of Vassili, her arms supporting her up and her skirt slightly above her waist revealing her red underwear. The top buttons on her uniform off (again due to the crash) revealing her large, D-Cup breasts and black lace bra. Both of them were blushing like mad so was I and people were starting to stare at our (erotic) scene.

It took them five good seconds to realize what position they were in and as they parted away from each other their faces can be mistaken for overly grown, perfectly ripe tomatoes.

"N-Nonna, So-Sorry, you went ahead so fast I couldn't catch up and lost you.

"I-It's ok I-it was just an accident"

They both said that with looking away at each other, faces still red and I can only give a disturbed look at both at them.

"Wha-what do you think you two were doing back there! Th-that's crossing the line, Vassili Ты идиот (You idiot).

Only then did Vassili stood up and offered Nonna his hand, which she gladly accepts, I still blushed at his sudden move at my best friend.

He came up to me and said "Lady Katyusha it was just an accident there is no need to take it seriously."

His face was too close that my brain went into overdrive and I blushed like a tomato.

"I did not intend to cause Nonna any harm so please forgive my clumsiness, I assure you it will not occur anytime soon it the near future." His tone was sweet and cool; much like Nonna's with made my face go even redder.

He then noticed my extremely red face "Lady Katyusha, are you not feeling well? Are you feeling cold?" he said to me while his face approaching my face.

My tolerance levels can't take it anymore and retaliated to his sudden move. **"Ты идиот! (You idiot!)** I said to him while hitting his head and he pulled away, groaning in pain.

"Lady Katyusha? What was that for?"

**"For being an Idiot!"** I replied to his innocent tone with a menacing and angered one.

After my outburst at Vassili I finally managed to calm down and noticed Nonna's saddened look.

"U-umm Nonna? What's wrong?" I Firmly said to her.

I managed to wake her up from her saddened trance like state and replied "Oh, Katyusha….No….nothing is wrong, I'm alright" I was not convinced, by her expression something was still bothering her but I just shrugged it off thinking it was not of major importance and she was just pondering on something.

With the pain from my attack now gone Vassili got back up and regained his composure "Lady Katyusha, Nonna, we should be heading to school now, we still have 30 minutes of free time when we get there, so I suggest we arrive as early as possible and exploit the chance of doing anything we want until the bell rings, and besides for the last few minutes we have been making quite the scene here."

That last statement made chills run down my spine, people were staring at us with awkward faces, and even some from our school saw our scene here. So in order to avoid more witnesses and embarrassing moments me and Nonna nodded in agreement and went our way towards school, good thing this street leads directly into the school's main gate.

As we walked through the street Vassili approached me and offered me a ride on his shoulders "Lady Katyusha, would you like to ride on my shoulders?"

I blushed at his kind offer, when I look at him the sun completely illuminates is handsome face, No wonder he the most popular guy in school, girls always fall for him and he even has his own fan base, he's kind and considerate, who would not get attracted to guys like him?

"Alright fine, pick me up" I said as I rose up my arms and Vassili picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

I was astonished by the view on top of his shoulders, he was way taller than Nonna and gives me a whole new view, I kind of like it up here, I smiled at the thought but it will take some time getting used to due to the fact that Vassili is a boy and I'm used to Nonna since I feel more comfortable if it was a girl carrying me.

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked looking up to me

"Yes, I like it very much" I replied to him

"I'm glad I could be of service" he replied back with a warm smile, I flushed and gave a warm smile back.

As the three of us went our way towards the main gate hoping to be early for school, snow was starting to fall but it was not just ordinary snow it was snow as white as the clouds in the sky, good thing we were wearing thick clothing though.

"It's Beautiful" I said with a childish smile on my face.

"Indeed" Nonna replied back

"It looks like were going to need to light up the pechka when we get home if this keeps up"

"Yeah" I replied, still admiring the beautiful, white, falling snow.

After admiring the snow we finally arrived at the main gate. Unknown to me from the beginning, gossip was brewing up about Nonna and Vassili.

* * *

**~Behind the scenes~**

**Moonlight: *Regains Consciousness* Ah well that ended better than expected...Vassili? Nonna? where are you?**

**Where the hell did those two go? *places ear on Closet door***

**~Moonlight Hearing Mode~**

**Nonna: AHH! Vassili-Kun!*Sexy Moans* *pant* *pant* AHHH NO NOT THERE!**

**Moonlight: What the F***?!**

***Opens Door***

***Nosebleed Cannon***

***Twitches***

**Nonna and Vassili: Moonlight-San are you alright?**

**Moonlight: нет (No) anyway look out for the next chapter *Gack* **

**Nonna: Reviews and Comments are always welcome, da? *Happy Smile***


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**A/N: Hey so guys here's chapter four, i hope it will lift some confusion about Vassili and Nonna for awhile i assure you there's more to come. It may look like its confusing at the start but there's more to it as we progress and this chapter marks the start of the action, and the end of all the confusing parts. As we progress you might still feel confused but the ending will resolve everything :DDD. Also Vassili will explain how Aircraft, infantry and Artillery works here. **

**Girls Und Panzer: Pravda's Red army Chapter 4 START!**

***Looks in the closet again***

**Moonlight: *Phew**Goes back to desk* *Notices Scattered clothing* Oh F*** not again *Looks under table* Damn it you two, get a F***ing room.**

**Nonna: *Sexy Moans* **

**Moonloght: Damn it!**

* * *

Nonna's POV:

We arrived at the school gates with Katyusha still on top of Vassili's shoulders. As we entered the courtyard, we started hearing murmurs circulating about Vassili-Kun and me again, luckily Katyusha was too preoccupied with the view on top of Vassili's shoulders to even notice the other students' gossip.

"What is Vassili-Kyun doing with the Commander and the Co-Commander?" I heard one of the gossiping girls say.

Then I heard a group of boys:

"Why is Vassili carrying the Commander like that?

"Do you think they're dating?"

"No way! How the hell did he tame the blond beast?"

"Hey! If the Commander hears you she'll skin you alive"

I looked at them and just gave them a death glare, they then obediently went back to their business.

We kept on walking until we reached the shoe lockers and Vassili placed Katyusha down.

"Thanks for the ride Vassili!" she said in a childish yet happy tone.

"You're welcome Lady Katyusha" Vassili replied

"We'll we better get going we'll all meet up at lunch, okay?

"Alright got it see you around Nonna" then Vassili left, sprinting for his class

"Nonna let's get to our class already" Katyusha whined

"Alright, alright let's go" then me and Katyusha left for our class, it's a good thing we're classmates.

~Class 3-A~

As the lesson droned on with only 15 minutes left before lunch I couldn't help but listen to the teacher but since my seat is near the window, it was easy to get distracted by the snow outside. It was white…..just like on that day seven years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_-Sapporo, Japan-_

_It was cold, I was lost, Mommy and Daddy where nowhere to be found, I searched desperately for them, I cried for them but they could not hear me "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" After several hours of fruitless searching, I lost all hope of finding them. I then decided to find the nearest alleyway, crawl up into a ball and die in the snow._

"_Why? Why? Why did Mommy and Daddy leave me? I haven't done anything wrong." I cried to myself knowing that they might not come back._

_I was young then my innocence got the best of me and I didn't know what to do, I was helpless, cold, lost. But in my time of need he showed up and offered me his warm hand._

_I saw a boy about my age at the edge of the alleyway, he was a bit taller than me, silver hair and had a thick Russian accent, but he knows how to speak Japanese._

_He came up to me and said "Hey, are you alright?", "Are you lost?" He then lifted me up with one of his arms and called out to me._

"_Hey? Are you alright? Hey, come back to me! Hey!"_

_Those were the last word I heard from him as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

_~A few hours later~_

_I slowly regained consciousness and felt a warm presence around me, it felt very nice, I got up and looked around, to my surprise I was in a small tunnel created from Ice? Covered in a thick jacket (I think it was a coat maybe?) and warming me up was a bonfire. I turned my attention back to the Jacket (or coat? I dunno). I looked all over the piece of warm clothing to find some kind of identification so I may know who helped me back there, "was it the boy?" I thought to myself as I stumbled upon an insignia embed on the shoulder, it was encrypted in some strange foreign language that I can't decipher, and it reads:_

"Москва Национальной высшей школы (_Moscow __National __High __school__)." __And at the front upper left side, a few more were embedded, again it's in a weird language, it reads:_

"Василий Иванович Зайцев (Vassili Ivanovich Zaitsev)

Кадет первого класса (Cadet First Class)

9-й пехотный корпус (9th Infantry Corps)"

"_What a strange language this is" I said _

"_It's not strange, you just don't understand it, da?"_

_I jumped at the sound of the voice, with a deep Russian accent._

_It was that boy again…. But this time he has a gun Strapped on his back._

_He crouched and crawled in the tunnel, he then came up to me and said: "Are you feeling better, Da?" _

_I think that means yes so I replied:_

"_Yes I'm feeling quite alright…..U-mm thank you for saving me back there" I smiled as he gave me a cup of…I don't know what this stuff is….Soup?_

"_U-mm forgive me for being rude but what is this stuff?"_

"_Hm? It's called Borscht, try it its good"_

_I gave him a doubtful look, he took notice and replied:_

"_Oh you think I put poison in it, who do you think i'am? Joseph Stalin?"_

_Honestly I have no idea who or what he is talking about._

_As I realized I was somewhat offending him, I took a sip at the soup of the borscht and was astonished by the taste._

"_Wow! This is really good!" I said with astonishment _

"_See, I told you it was good" he pulled something out of his pocket and gave me dispensable utensils._

"_Thank you" I said while giving a warm smile to him_

"_No problem" he replied while still eating his hot dish._

_After we finished eating we both decided to warm up near the bonfire, the flame wasn't that strong but it kept us warm, as minutes pass an unnerving silence descended upon the both of us, I was too nervous to break the silence but I finally managed to do so._

_I asked him:_

"_U-mm so….Why do you have a gun up your back?_

"_Hmm? It's not a gun it's the Mosin-Nagant, bolt action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle it's a rifle not a gun, ok? Well rifles are one of many gun types to be honest." He said to me in an agitated tone, talk about pushy._

"_Ok…so… how did you make this place, I mean this is pretty ingenious work you've got here."_

"_Oh? I just found this place, good thing this park has a lot of small nooks and hiding places, I didn't make it but when I found it was just a small hole, I used my pickaxe and shovel to shape this place._

"_Eh? That's pretty impresi- WAIT….WERE IN THE PARK?!"_

"_Uh yeah"_

_I crawled out of the tunnel to see that were just in the park, the tunnel was just a small underground hole frozen in ice. Suspiciously no one seemed to be around, the park was deserted._

_"DAMN IT!" I exclaimed loudly, outraged of where we were. _

"_Hey come back inside you'll freeze without enough clothing"_

_I sighed, with no other choice I crawled back inside and sat beside him_

"_So... I was just wondering, Why do you have a Gu- I mean Rifle with you?"_

"_I and my team have been sent here to battle a local school in The way of Battle but we westerners call it Battle wars_

"_The Way of Battle?" I asked questionably_

"_Yes although known in your country as Tatakai-do"_

"_It's similar to your county's Sensha-Do or "Way of the tank" in where you try to eliminate the opposing team's flag tank using only the tanks of WW2 but in our case we don't use tanks. The basic rule is to destroy the enemy camp and take their HQ, when our team's flag is placed on top of the enemy's headquarters we win, we can also capture enemy camps by taking down their flag and replacing it with our own. The only difference is that we use weapons, artillery pieces and aircraft of WW2, we rarely use tanks and if we do have tanks only girls are allowed to operate them." He elaborately explained to me but it might take awhile to process._

"_Why is that?" I asked him_

"_You should know that because since you're old enough and you're one of the locals of this country" he replied_

"_Well I'm still in Elementary mind you. Anyway what country are you from and what's your age?" I huffed back at him_

"_When's your birthday?" he countered_

"_October 19, 1999" I replied_

"_I'm one year older then" he said with a sly grin on his face "Oh and by the way I'm Russian, born in Moscow, Russia on Dec 17, 1998" he explained thoroughly._

"_So what were you doing in that alleyway all alone? You could have died back there." He asked me concerned_

_My questioned face turned into a saddened grim face, I didn't want to reply but a question must be answered._

"_M-my parents were nowhere to be found I just went inside a doll store to look for some dolls then a huge crowd swept my parents away, after awhile I found that the town was deserted and I was the only one left, after desperate searching I gave up on finding them and just wanted to crawl up and die in a cold alleyway."_

_His expression turned into an amused one after I told him my tragic story "Oh no wonder you can't find them."_

"_Huh?"I asked tilting my head_

"_Basically you are now trapped inside a Battle wars match, you're parents must have forgotten to tell you or didn't know all about this and accidentally got caught in the action." _

_He then pointed at me and said "In other words, you're a soldier now!"_

"_Ehhhhh?!" I exclaimed in utter surprise_

"_How could that be? I'm not even part of the team?"_

"_Well basically if you are in the battlefield, you're considered part of the action, be it if you are a civilian. The only thing you can do in this situation is either hide or wait for the battle to end or choose a side, pick up a weapon and fight." He explained coolly without even fazing as if he dealt with this situation multiple of times._

_Without even knowing he took my hand and shook it then giving a salute "Welcome to Hell, Recruit Nonna"_

_I got fazed and somewhat irritated at my new nickname "My name's not Nonna, my name Nonami Nakamura"_

"_Makes your field name all the more better right? _

Outrage by his statement i retaliated "_What if someone called you by other names like….."_

_I trailed off not knowing what name I should call him; I gathered all my knowledge and came up with a completely random name "Vassili….yeah what if someone called you Vassili then? How would you feel?"_

"_Nothing because that's exactly my name" he replied_

"_What?" I jumped back at my blind, lucky guess._

"_Cadet First Class Vassili Ivanovich Zaitsev, 9__th__ Infantry Corps" He gave me a salute in which I gave one back at him._

"_As your commanding officer I have the right to change your field name at will" he said to me with a huge smirk on his face. At times he can be a huge jerk._

"_Wait if I'm a cadet and you're also a cadet doesn't that mean were as of equal rank?" I retaliated to him _

"_Nyet, my rank is higher because I'm a first class Cadet, making my rank higher than yours." Again he gave a huge irritating smirk._

_He gave me a pistol and a spare rifle from his supply pack and showed me how to shoot,( Without actually pulling_

_the trigger) hold and reload such things, it was hard but he told me if I want to survive I have to fight._

"_Isn't this sport actually dangerous if you use real guns?"_

"_These are real guns but the bullets aren't, they just shatter and deliver painful shocks to your body, you're not considered out of the game until you fall unconscious."_

"_But are there Casualties?"_

"_Sometimes people die, sometimes they don't, that's why in this sport you're gambling your life but you will receive great honor just by participating in it, like I said it's just like your Sensha-Do."_

_We then heard a ringing sound; he pulled out a strange circular device _

"_Shit the main force is moving to the camp."_

_He talked to a communication device placed on his ear "Dimitri? Fritzy's moving up the hill, they're heading for your position, I suggest you build up on defenses they're gonna hit you soon with company strength, protect the base at all costs."_

"_Da, we've got it just find their base soon, I detect heavy enemy movement on the surface, I suggest using the sewers, it may smell like shit but you ain't got much of a choice comrade._

"_Da, got it comrade Vassili out."_

_He looked back at his device and cursed under his breath_

"_Chert, they're everywhere."_

_I looked at the device and saw that red dots were surrounding our position. "They're coming at us from all sides? What should we do?"_

_He turned to the icy wall and placed his ear on it._

"_Running water" he mentioned under his breath._

_He got his rifle and used the butt end to hit the wall, eventually it shattered and revealed the underground sewer area._

_He then turned to me and offered me his hand "Come on we have to escape or we're done for." I accepted his offer and helped me out of the tunnel_

_We fell to the bottom of the sewer area; it smelled foul as I covered my nose with a handkerchief._

"_They're getting closer, Cover your ears" he covered my ears and pulled a trigger, there was a deafening explosion, as far as I'm concerned there were explosions above us possibly traps set around the park, due to the explosions our tunnel exit was blocked off with snow, for a while we sighed in relief that they might not follow us for quite some time_

"_Alright let's get moving" he told me as he trailed off, noticing me not following him he called back "Hey Cadet Nonna let's go"_

"_Hey Cadet what's wrong?" _

"_Why did you cover my ears back there?"I asked him with heat rushing to my cheeks._

"_Why? Because I didn't want you to get hurt, one of the things I cannot tolerate in this world is seeing my Comrades get hurt with no valid reason."_

_Unknown to me, for the very first time my face turned deep red, I didn't know he would protect me instead of himself, what is this feeling I don't know what it is but it warms my heart, it feels so good._

_I broke from my trance like state and replied to him "Oh nothing I was just thinking that's all" _

"_Very well then, here let me help you with that" he took my handkerchief and tied it around my face covering my nose and mouth. "Breath through your mouth if you don't like the smell."_

"_Oh yes, Thank you"_

"_Don't mention it cadet, now we have to navigate through this sewer and meet up with the task force"_

_Again he offered me his hand and gave a warm glare with a little smirk "Will you accept the Mission?" _

_At first I hesitated in accepting his offer but since I have nothing to do but crawl up and die, my answer was:_

"_Mission Accepted Sir" I accepted his hand and gave a proud salute to my commanding officer as we traversed sewer maze to find the task force._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this lifted at least some confusion there will be more flashbacks like this to help you understand their past but they will not appear frequently only on rare occasions like this, Again like i said the ending will resolve everything so if you want to solve the puzzle you have to read the ending *Creepy Smile* _MHEHEHEHE_**

**_Moonlight: *Looks under Desk* Are you two done getting frisky? _**

**_Nonna: Not yet *Sexy Moans* _**

**_Vassili: Moonlight-San HELP ME!_**

**_Moonlight: Are you using protection?_**

**_Nonna: Yup *Cheery Smile*_**

**_Moonlight: Then Continue *Goes back to Work*_**

**_Nonna: *Licks lips*_**

**_Vassili: Nyet! Stay Away NYET!_**

**_Nonna: Reviews and Comments are always Accepted, Da? *Goes back to doing "Stuff"*_**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Part 2

**Hey guys finally finished chapter 5 ****possibly the longest chapter to date :DDDD**

**There will be moments where Vassili will explain the some concepts of the boy's game.**

**Anyway Girls und Panzer: Pravda's Red Army Chapter 5 START!**

**Moonlight: *Looks under desk again* Are you two done already?**

**Nonna: *Moans* Nope **

**Moonlight: You've been doing this to him for 3 chapters already! you're bound to get pregnant by then...**

**Vassili: WHAT!**

**Nonna: Alright I'll stop...for now *Malicious smirk***

**Vassili: I don't know if i should get a restraining order by then ._.**

***Katyusha pops in***

**Katyusha: *Drinks a bottle of mild Vodka* Moonlight Onii-Sama does not own Girls und Panzer if he did i would be a tall, big breasted Blondie / *Cheery smile***

**Moonlight: Note to self: never leave Vodka in a place where Katyusha can reach T_T**

* * *

Nonna's POV:

_We traversed the sewer maze in search for the Task force. It was cold, dark and smelly, good thing I have my nose covered and the small beams of light from the surface kept the place lit._

_As we explored deeper into the labyrinth, I took notice of new his gu-...err...- rifle (I don't know!). _

"_So…what gun is that?" I asked him _

"_This baby is the PPSH-41, a magazine fed, selective fire, Sub machine gun" He replied with a childish smile up his face._

_I grew kind of jealous of his new gun; you can say it's my type of weapon, it looks sleek and good, it's definitely the weapon of choice for me, but I'm stuck with this lame rifle instead._

"_Why can't I have one?" I asked childishly with my cheeks puffed and my hand holding out._

"_If I had a spare one cadet I would lend it to you believe me, sadly I only have one of these babies." He told me then the look on my face went down._

_Then another question popped up in my head._

"_So what happens when you get hit with a bullet?" I asked questionably. _

"_There are two things that could happen. One, you get electrocuted and it would hurt like hell or two, you get electrocuted and experience minor-medium bleeding. The only good side of getting electrocuted is that it only induces unconsciousness and not severe physical problems like seizures, cardiopulmonary problems, respiratory ailments and cerebral damage even though you get shot at the head or at the chest. Good thing our uniforms have chest plates to protect us." His face turned grim after explaining to me._

"_Oh…I see" my face turned grim as well at the thought._

"_But do people die?" I asked with in sympathetic tone. _

"_Sometimes people die, sometimes they don't, like I said in this game you're basically risking your life, but there benefits coming from it." He said while his face still grim and dark._

"_Ah, ok" I replied_

_For hours we have been searching for at least a sign of the task force but to no avail, however our long fruitless search was short lived when Vassili received an incoming call._

"_Vassili I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is we repelled their assault, good thing you informed up or we could've been all been fucked. The only odd thing is that they seem to be worn out before the battle even began. Right now we're just mopping up some stragglers._

"_Yeah I hear you, but you better keep your eyes peeled, you know how stubborn these bastards are, they'll be back, I'll keep you updated on anything out here._

"_Da, you better keep a lookout, because you're the only friendly signal left we've got out there"_

"_Wha-what do you mean 'Only friendly signal left'?"_

"_That's the bad news; I mysteriously lost contact with the task force."_

"_That's impossible, what about our other camps?"_

"_The same, lost all radio contact with them, something doesn't feel right and I can tell. I'm afraid you're on your own Comrade; we cannot afford to send troops out there. And the weather is too extreme for aerial surveillance. We've already dispatched troops to check on the task force and the other camps but haven't heard from them since."_

"_Alright we'll check it out, send me the coordinates of the task force because we've been literary walking on Shit here and I don't fucking appreciate my boots smelling like Goering's toilet bombs on a fucking mission that might cause me my bitching life."_

"_Oh yeah I forgot to send it to you didn't I? Sorry about that Comrade"_

"_Just send me the fucking coordinates, comrade."_

"_Sending coordinates now….."_

"_Alright thank you Comrade."_

"_By the way what do you mean "we"? Are you with someone?"_

"_Oh nothing I just found a new recruit, she was dying in the snow, good thing I saved her or she would've died as a human Popsicle."_

"_Really a girl? Lemme see her; bring her up the video intercom"_

"_Got it" Vassili then took out a wire and hooked it up to his comms device and camera._

"_Damn! She looks cute; got yourself a good catch comrade…What's the matter Vassili? Got yourself a crush? Hehehe" I blushed when his friend said cute._

"_W-what are you talking about Cadet Nonna is my subordinate and Comrade, sure she's cute, beautiful and sexy but I would never have intensive feelings for my subordinates especially in the middle of a battle!" My face turned bright red when he mentioned cute, beautiful and Se- DID HE JUST CALLED ME SEXY?! _

_(Moonlight: Yes Nonna he did :3)_

"_Yeah right keep talking comrade"_

"_Shut up and get back to work damn it"_

"_Alright Comrade and be careful the sewers is a perfect infantry escape route and ambush point, sources indicate that may have set up traps in there so watch where you tread."_

"_Da I've got it Vassili out *Sigh* what was that moron thinking me having a crush on my subordinate….."_

_Unknown to both of them, I heard the whole conversation which gave me a red face and embarrassed look._

"_Cadet what's wrong? you got a fever or something?_

_His voice broke me from my trance like state "Uhh Nothing I'm fine! No need to worry about me!"_

"_Alright then let's move" he then trailed off with me right behind him_

_We followed the instructions of the radar device toward the position of the task force's last intercom._

_When we approached a section of the sewers with a broken wall, Vassili stopped dead in his tracks. I mimicked his action knowing something was very wrong._

"_What's wrong Vassili, is something bothering you?" Vassili didn't make a sound, mysteriously he just….whispered, now I know something was very wrong._

"_Da…Cadet haven't you noticed that for the past few seconds it has gotten unusually warm and quiet, even for the winter and during a battle, and haven't you noticed there are blood splattered all over the wall and bullets scattered on the ground?"_

_He was right it has gotten warmer and quiet…too quiet. I looked over to the wall and saw the wall painted scarlet, finally I turned my head to the ground and saw that bullets were scatted all over, as if like a huge fight took place on this very spot._

"_Cadet…" I turned back to him anxiously _

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't move and on the count of three duck down as low as you can." I tilted my head and just nodded in agreement._

"_One"_

"_Two"_

"_THREE!" on the second he said "Three" I ducked down as low as I can and as fast as I can. I saw Vassili took out his Sub machine gun and shooting a few bursts of fire at a hidden enemy sniper behind us. He was on the balcony of one of the buildings outside. He fell from his current position to the ground in which he rolled just beside us (I honestly don't know how he got there in the first place)._

_(Moonlight: Nonna sometimes logic and physics just don't apply here :P)_

"_Come on Cadet, let's move" he went his way with me still hesitating to go. _

"_Wait! We can't just leave him here" I yelled back at him._

"_Is he still breathing?" he asked_

_I kneel down checking if the guy was still breathing "He's still breathing" I replied. _

_Vassili just turned his head and continued walking "That's good enough for me, let's go" shrugging the current situation off like it's of no major concern. _

"_What if he might get lost?" I countered back_

_Vassili stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards me "Don't worry he'll be alright, our uniforms have tracking devices so he'll be safe. If he does have major injuries an alarm will go off and medical crews will arrive at this position immediately."_

"_W-wait!" I hesitated to leave him behind but I had no further choice, I left him and caught up with Vassili, my expression turned into a saddened one knowing what might happen to him._

_Vassili noticed my pained expression "Cadet what's wrong?_

"_We could've saved him or helped him at the very least."_

_His concerned look transformed that of a understanding look "Cadet I know we should've helped him believe me if this was a real war I would not hesitate to help him if he was a comrade, but he is not he is an enemy cadet and enemies must not be dealt with compassion and understanding, because if you do you might not know that you'll end up in a casket a lot sooner than you think. This is war and in war you have to be cold like the winter blizzard, adamant like steel and stone cold like a heartless shell. Do you understand cadet?"_

"_Yes comrade cadet" I exclaimed with hints of sarcasm and gave a sloppy salute, he just chuckled and shrugged it off._

_As we continued to traverse the maze we ended up hallway after hallway, canal after canal. We tried the best we could to follow the instructions of the radar system, after almost an hour of tiresome exploring we finally found the exit, but little did we know we were about to run into some unwanted guests._

"_Are we there yet comrade cadet?" I asked, my feet were killing me and we barely had enough time to rest, good thing I have quite the resistance for it._

"_We're almost there cadet, just hold on a little while longer" he told me and gave me an assuring smile in which I just gave one back at him._

_We were walking in a hallway and nearing the rendezvous point, however once again Vassili stopped dead in his tracks and grew unusually silent._

_He crouched and grew more cautious, knowing him something might be wrong again._

"_Cadet get down!" he whispered to me._

"_Why are we whispering?" before he could give me an answer I heard voices on the far end of the hallway and on the left of a corner._

_He turned to me and gave a serious look "Proceed with caution" he readied his sub machine gun and I reloaded my rifle._

"_Don't stand up just crouch and move slowly, we don't know if they're friendlies." He gritted his teeth and moved slowly._

_I mimicked his moves and followed his orders, as we approached the end of the hallway, we could hear voices to the left, Vassili peeked out of the corner to see if they're allies._

_While peeking out he cursed under his breath silently "Chert, this is going to be fuckin messy." He turned to me and whispered the situation "It's Fritzy, damn why here of all places."_

_I looked at him and gave a curious look "Can I see them" _

_Vassili's face took shape of a worried look when he heard my request, but sighed instead "Alright, but just peek, don't expose your whole head."_

_After hearing his approval I peeked out of the corner to see their position they were on the other end of this passageway, they were a 6 man team, with guns similar to Vassili's but different in shape and look, they also had sandbags stacked up with a weird looking weapon mounted on top, didn't know what is was but from the looks of it, it means trouble._

_I pulled back and looked up towards Vassili "What should we do comrade?" I asked_

_It took a few seconds for Vassili to think of a plan but eventually he came up with one. "Stay low, we'll ambush them, they have a machine gun so it's dangerous to fight from our current position, we'll get close enough and then spray lead up their ass alright?"_

_It was a bold yet stupid plan; I think he's trying to get both of us killed, if I die because of him I'll become the new grudge ghost, but if I live I'll do anything I want to him._

_( Moonlight: Like raping him in the behind the scenes? :3)_

_Without any other choice I reluctantly trust him with my life and executed his plan._

_(Moonlight: Nonna….do you not appreciate your life anymore?)_

_We both moved quietly, trying to make little noise as possible, good thing there are a lot of boxes and barrels to conceal our movement. We are super lucky because those idiots there are too busy playing cards rather than monitoring the hallway._

_However as we passed through a section of the hallway with a strange looking device on the wall things would get very messy. Vassili however did not notice the device until I passed it and started beeping "Shit look out!" Vassili immediately grabbed me and performed a perfect barrel roll._

_The device was a trap it exploded and alerted the morons of our presence, they immediately open fired at us, we had sufficient cover so we would worry less and the smoke kept us covered._

_He turned to me with a concerned look "Cadet are you alright?"_

_He looked at me straight in the eye but I responded nonetheless "I'm alright don't worry, the morons are aware of our presence, so we better screw them up before they screw us" I said with a determined look gripping my rifle._

"_I read you Comrade, when the smoke clears we jump them and fuck them up"_

_I nodded in agreement, when the smoke cleared we both stood up from cover and open fired at the enemies_

_Using my rifle I shot one on the shoulder rendering him unconscious and shot another one on the head "Headshot!" I exclaimed. The other three shots were blind misses though._

_Vassili kept spraying rounds at two other ones and sent them falling to the ground. We crouched back to cover to reload our weapons._

"_Good shot for a cadet" he complimented I just smiled back at him_

"_You're not bad yourself comrade" I replied_

_Vassili slowly stood up but as he did the machine gun open fired at us and he ducked back down; we were pinned down and desperately needed to take that bastard out._

"_Cadet move up and take cover near those crates, I'll cover you."_

"_Hai! I exclaimed and slowly moved up near the crates and took cover as Vassili was providing covering fire, the machine gunner and his buddy was directing their fire at him. I took the chance and stood up from my position and placed a bullet in the head of the gunner's friend._

"_Oh yeah!" I exclaimed but my outburst called out the attention of the gunner, now this bastard is spraying hail on me._

"_Damn it!" Vassili exclaimed and ran out of his cover charging for the machine gunner, in which called back his attention to him, before the gunner could spray hail at Vassili, as if by instinct I stood up and shot him dead._

_Vassili turned back to me and gave a approving look and smiled, I flushed and just smiled back._

"_Good work cadet, you just scored your first hits." He said with a proud voice._

"_Thank you comrade" I replied in a calm and composed demeanor._

_Vassili took out the radar and examined our position "Oh lucky us, the task force should be just above us, we just need to climb up, that door there has a passage way"_

"_Well what are we waiting for?"_

_Vassili jumped back, surprised at my sudden determined attitude_

"_Alright cadet let's move"_

_As we came across the position of these bastards, we found that one was still conscious and moving he tried to reach for the machine gun in which Vassili kicked it away._

"_You're not going anywhere my friend, Do svidaniya" he pointed his gun at him and before he could shoot I heard another shot that did not come from Vassili's weapon he dropped his weapon and screamed him pain, I looked around for the source and found that the one I shot in the shoulder was not unconscious but only fell down, I took my rifle and finished the job by shooting him near the chest, now I'm sure he's permanently down. I looked over to Vassili, regaining his composure he grabbed his weapon and fired two continuous bursts at the enemy soldier once again trying to reach for a weapon but failed and lost consciousness._

"_Damn fucker, shot me in the hand" he cursed_

_I examined his hand and then it started bleeding I looked around my pockets for something to wrap it up and came across my handkerchief, it was the one my parents gave to my, they told me to use it in emergencies and this right now is an emergency._

"_Please give me your hand comrade" I requested, Vassili just gave a nod and stretched out his hand, I wrapped his injured hand with my handkerchief to at least stop the bleeding._

"_There, that will stop the bleeding. You should be more careful Comrade cadet." I said to him with a huge smirk_

"_Heh good one Nonna…" He chuckled and shrugged it off._

"_Alright let's go" he commanded as he went in the room first with me behind him, _

"_This ladder should take us directly under the task force, we should move, the earlier the better." As he started to climb up I however did not move and kept pondering on why he saved me, he noticed I wasn't moving and turned back._

_I spoke first "Comrade Vassili, why did you save me back there? From the sniper and from the bomb? Aren't I just a burden to you? I'm sure you'll be better off without me and coul-"_

_Before I said another word he placed his finger on my lips and hugged me, I blushed at his sudden move; no boy my age has ever hugged me before._

"_Stop spatting nonsense comrade, never in the last few hours have I thought of you as a burden, you are an ally, a comrade and I must treat you as such, I don't treat my comrades as extra baggage and tools, I treat them as friends, companions and allies, so stop saying that already. Do you understand comrade?"_

"_Yes, loud and clear comrade." I replied, touched by his words small tears start to fall from my face._

_He released me and wiped the tears from my face then he just gave a warm smile of assurance._

"_Ok, let's move out and meet up with the task force" with that he moved up the ladder and made way for the surface._

"_Understood Comrade" then I made my way to the ladder and climbed for the surface._

_When Vassili reached the top, the exit was blocked with something, he tried the best as he could and managed to open the exit to the surface._

_As we climbed up the manhole, I noticed the sky was dark and it wasn't even evening yet, the place smelled of smoke and battle, it was very unpleasant. We searched our position for any signs of the task force but to no avail_

_Vassili was stuck with shock "I-I don't understand the task force should be here."_

_I looked around the surrounding area, but as I reached the nearby square with a fountain I saw a fearful scene that will scar my life for years to come._

"_Comrade!" I yelled for Vassili still shocked and scared of what I'm looking at._

_Vassili arrived and when he did his face was immediately written with fear and shock._

_The scene was too much to see, we found the task force but there was no one left, everyone was dead, the place smelled of bullets, blood and the dead. It was a massacre no one should ever see. _

_I stuttered in fear "W-what happened here?" _

"_No wonder their attack was weak…." He said under his breath._

_I turned to him in surprise "What do you mean?"_

"_Remember back at the ice tunnel I told a friend of mine that the main force was moving up to their position? This is what I was talking about; they must have run into the task force and beat the living shit outta them, poor guys they didn't even stand a chance."_

_I was surprised at his resolve; I remember their "secret" conversation back at the sewers, his friend said that their attack was easily repulsed and that they lost contact with the task force and with the other camps._

"_What should we do now?"_

_Without answering my question Vassili contacted his HQ once more_

"_Vassili, got anything?"_

"_I found your problem right here" he took out a camera and connected it to his comms device; he did so in a similar way back at the sewers._

"_Oh fuck, no wonder we lost contact with them"_

"_I think the force that hit you was the ones who screwed the task force all over. No wonder they were so weak when they attacked."_

"_This places out entire operation at risk, good thing you gave us this info, or were going to get fucked in the next few hours."_

"_What should we do now?" _

"_I have to get this information to Major Ivan, for now search the area for any survivors they might tell you what happened."_

_After which we heard a voice, it sounds as if it's in pain we searched around and found the source of the voice. It was one of the men of the task force, however he seems to be conscious but in great pain._

"_Comrade are you alright? What's your name, rank and group?"_

_The soldier coughed after which he started to speak_

"_Vladimir….Mikorovich ….Koslov…..Cadet…._

_Second…class….2__nd__…rifle….division" he stuttered every word, he must have no strength left._

"_What's happened here Comrade Cadet? Who did this?"_

"_They jumped us…..everyone…..don't know what to do….tried to send distress signal…..failed and *Cough* *Cough*" he tried the best he could to tell us what happened but him coughing up blood does not seem to help._

"_What Cadet? Failed to send what?" Vassili started to yell but with a tone of concern._

"_Comrade….you have to….find….survivors….camps destroyed….survivors left….scattered….task force…..rounded survivors up…..you find them….they will help…you…Good luck…..Comrade" With his dying breath he slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

_Vassili slowly wiped the small tears from his face "Dimitri, you heard that?"_

"_Loud and clear comrade. Don't worry try to find those survivors and we'll brief them on what to do."_

_As he finished his sentence Vassili pulled out his radar and it showed a large number of enemy troops surrounding our direction._

"_Chert, we gotta go Comrade I'll keep you posted on anything we got alright?"_

"_Got it, be careful my friend."_

"_Vassili out"_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? Check out in the next chapter.**

**If you're wondering what little Nonna looks like, she looks exactly like Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on titan but Nonna's hair is the same as from the series.**

**The next chapter will have more battles and the epic conclusion to Nonna's LONG flashback.**

**Hopefully I've planned everything up for the real story.**

**~Vodka Cellar~**

**Moonlight: Katyusha NO! you're too young for real Vodka!**

**Katyusha: Nyet Moonlight Onii-sama i want more Vodka**

**Moonlight: This not the time to be stubborn Katyusha! Nonna help me out here!**

**Nonna: *Just arrived* What's is it? Just came back from the clinic.**

**Moonlight: Why did you go to the clinic? Oh S*** you don't mean?!**

**Nonna: That's right bitches i'm pregnant**

**Moonlight: *Faints to the ground***

**Katyusha: YAY! MORE VODKA! *Drinks Vodka***

**Nonna: How long will she realize that that's apple Juice *Turns to crowd* Reviews and Comments are always appreciated, Da? Vassili can you help me name our daughter...Victoria or Natalya you choose.**

**Moonlight: *Stands up* ITS A GIRL!? *Faints again***


	6. Chapter 6: Pravda of the word 'Comrade'

**Yo Comrades, I'm terribly sorry for not updating, i'm still preparing for school so yeah.**

**Anyway here's a LONG chapter, you may applause now ~hehehehe~**

**So enjoy the chapter, also I'm sorry if there are some errors, it was just so long and i need to end the flashback here.**

**By the way, if you're a fan of Call of duty:World at war, you're gonna like this chapter, this was inspired after a certain ****mission.**

**Can you guess what is it? Anyway enough of my small talk, Girls Und Panzer: Pravda's red army Chapter 6 START!**

**~Behind the Scenes~**

**Moonlight: So lemme get this straight, you managed to get pregnant after 4 chapters?**

**Nonna: Yup *Warm Smile***

**Monnlight: How the F*** is that even possible?**

**Nonna: I guess Vassili's 3 meters can impregnate anyone *Blushes***

**Katyusha: Even me?!**

**Nonna: Yes Katyusha, even you**

**Katyusha: *Looks at Vassili* Stay away from me you freak**

**Vassili: *Cries in the Corner* Why me Damn it**

**Nonna: ~Vassili-kun~ what should we name our daughter?**

**Vassili: I don't give a S*** anymore**

**Nonna: *Looks to crowd* What do you think should we name our child, Da?**

**Moonlight: enough, we will settle this later ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Nonna: I say we name her...Victoria.**

**Vassili: I kinda agree on you with that**

* * *

Nonna's POV:

"_Shit they're everywhere!"Vassili exclaimed._

_Before I could say a word Vassili suddenly pulled me into the drained fountain, which was filled with dead bodies of the ones who served in the task force._

"_Vassili, what are you doi-?" he suddenly cut me off, holding a finger to my lips. _

"_Cadet lay here and pretend to be dead, I'll just be over there doing the same, hopefully they won't notice us, try to hold your breath when someone sees you, understand?" he moved his finger back and I slowly nodded._

_I didn't know what he was trying to achieve at first, but with a few moments of analyzing I know now what he was planning."Understood Comrade!" I replied, giving him a salute. A smile slowly formed on his face and he nodded back._

"_Good, stay hidden. Keep silent and refrain from doing any unnecessary movements."_

_With that he covered my body with a few other corpses and left for his position which was not that far from mine. I felt the weight of the stacked corpses grow heavy on me, but I shook my head. I need to do this for Vassili._

_A few enemy soldiers came by the fountain to inspect the bodies. I flinched as one of the soldiers shot a round into one of the dead soldiers, althoughhe might be conscious. The ground shook as tanks rolled past us andthe only thing we could do is stay low and keep still._

_Just then two more soldiers came by and shot a few more rounds at two dead bodies. I watched as one of them went directly past Vassili. I mentally sighed in relief knowing he was safe._

_As the soldiers passed, I crawled out of my hiding spot and slowly moved towards Vassili's position. He took a look around to make sure it was safe, but he turned towards me and pressed a finger against his lip._

"_Shhhh…" he told me as he assumed a crawling position. I followed his actions and brought myself to my stomach, staying prone next to Vassili._

_His expression turned from a fearful one to a vengeful one, "I need your help. Do as I say and we can avenge this massacre." _

_We both crawled around the fountain, trying to keep our profile low as we arrived on the northern side of the fountain, we saw enemy troops on the street, "My injured hand means that I can no longer aim properly. You will have to do it for me. Take your rifle and watch the road."_

_Without saying a word I nodded and followed his orders, aiming down my sights with the rifle and zooming in by using the scope of the rifle._

"_The Mudak in the car is General Satoshi Nishijima, the leader of the enemy forces in Sapporo. He is capable of eliminating an entire army with just his tactics and battle skills. All day I've tried to assassinate him, all day… but luck and skill has saved his life. Assassinating your enemy is like hunting any other animal, comrade, fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Remember that, comrade. If we reveal our position to Satoshi's men, this fountain will be our grave," I carefully listened to everything he said, the tone of his voice is a mixture of anger, hate and vengeance._

"_Now reload your rifle, but hold your fire, wait until the bombers are directly overhead, the sound of their engines will silence your shot," I nodded and reloaded the rifle. I brought the butt of the rifle up against my shoulder again, zooming back in and seeing the General in my sights. My hand began shaking as I held in my urge to pull the trigger. Like Vassili said…'fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost'._

"_Ready?" Vassili asked. I nodded again and tightened my grip on the rifle and set my sights onto the targets. They were enemy soldiers sitting near the building that General Nishijima had just entered… stupid fools don't know who they're messing with._

"_FIRE!"Vassili ordered, with his 'go' signal now raised. I squeezed the trigger and the vibration of the shot rattled the rifle in my hands. The bullet had gone down to meet one of the two soldiers in the chest. The other noticed his friend on the ground and grew cautious, but even before he had the chance to alert the others I shot another piece of lead, which dove straight to his head, causing him to fall to the ground. I felt a surge of excitement run through my veins as both enemy soldiers were down._

"_Ha!" Vassili exclaimed in joy. I felt his hand pat my back, "You're not so bad for a cadet, comrade!" he lightly chuckled. I smirked at his actions and returned my attention to the battlefield._

_I searched the street for more enemy soldiers and spotted my new prey. There were two of them on the left side, I fired at the one sitting on the ground and watched him fall backwards. His other friend got alerted but I shot him dead without him even knowing, I score two more kills, "Hell yeah!" I quietly cheered. I looked at Vassili as he scanned the streets._

"_Straight ahead!" He directed me to my next victim. I brought my eye back to the scope and found the target._

_He was on the far end of the street, but that didn't stop me from giving him a welcome present…from my rifle, that is. I fired at him and scored another headshot._

_All of them were unconscious, and I scored a lot of hits. Y'know what? I'm pretty good at this sniping job._

"_Excellent aim, Cadet Nonna. You're a natural sniper," He complimented me as he slowly stood up, "Time to close in for the kill. This way!" we vaulted over the ledge of the fountain, heading for the car of General Nishijima. I carried the rifle in my hands as I followed Vassili towards the building._

_As we were about to enter the building, we were interrupted by enemy reinforcements._

"_Chert… armored patrol… we must find another route to get to him. Stay low and follow me this way! Before they discover their dead," We hurriedly made for another building to hide from the enemy reinforcements. We jumped inside through one of the broken windows._

"_Ever since the beginning of this day… I've crawled through sewers like a rat. This place was once where the task force had fun, singing in merriment and just plain on being themselves… but no longer is that possible."_

_He turned over the door that lead behind the main bar table, "Remember this, comrade. We will get him and we will take the fight straight to his face. We will turn the tides," Vassili said in a vengeful tone. I nodded as the feeling of excitement surged through my body once more._

_We walked behind the bar, throughout the wrecked building. _

"_Knowing the movements of your prey tips the balance of a hunt," he said as we approached the back door. He carefully used the muzzle of his submachine gun to gently push the door open and revealing the outside street, near the fountain. He looked back at me and nodded._

_We carefully ran towards the abandoned truck, "General Nishijima is a creature of habit."_

_And again we headed for another truck, "He inspects every camp since this morning." _

_Vassili pointed to a building, "We can use this building to flank him," he said as we approached the window, we heard a shot echo towards us. A bullet almost shot Vassili's head off._

"_SNIPER! GET INSIDE, NOW!" he yelled and leaped head first into the window, breaking it._

_I followed him through the broken window and jumped inside, we stopped inside for awhile to find out where he was hiding, "Bastard almost got me. We need take him out before we move on, comrade. Follow me," he ordered. I followed Vassili as we climbed the stairs and reached a section of the house, which was blown up._

"_There, the building with the banners. Now the game is cat and mouse," I set my sights on the building with the enemy banners. There are a lot of windows for that bastard to hide behind… this is going to be tricky._

"_I will draw his fire, while you attempt to take a shot at him, keep your eyes open for the flash," I nodded and readied my rifle, looking out for the enemy sniper._

"_Ready, go!" Vassili ran out of his hiding area and exposed himself in the open, the sniper took this opportunity and almost shot him. My heartbeat rose as I stood up from cover and fired my shot, but it failed to connect with the enemy._

"_Did you see him?" Vassili asked as he took position behind cover again. I shook my head and he swore,"He knows exactly where we are. I will draw his fire again, stay out of the light. If he fires, move."_

_Vassili exposed himself once more, the sniper took a shot but failed, I on the other hand, focused my rifle at one of the windows, and luckily it was the one he was hiding at, I pulled the trigger and shot him dead._

"_Good hunting!" Vassili said with a proud look. I smirked and nodded, "The patrols will have surely heard those shots. Follow me."_

_We went down to the ground floor of the building in an attempt to escape the patrols, but apparently one enemy patrol was headed straight for us. We saw them outside the window and took evasive action._

"_Shhh….Enemy patrol, let them pass," Vassili whispered to me. We hid the best we could from the passing patrol, unluckily the grandfather clock started to ring its bell and one of the enemy soldiers noticed us and alerted the others. I noticed our cover was blown and decided to shoot two soldiers in the head and another one to the chest, they all fell down unconscious._

_The others on the other hand sprayed lead on us, "Damn it! Move it, cadet!" Vassili ordered. We ran in an attempt to escape the patrol, but they surrounded the building. Vassili fired rounds at two enemies near the window, while I shot three others dead._

"_We have to move! Follow me!" I followed Vassili to the second floor of the building. We ran around in search for a potential exit._

"_Keep moving, before we are caught, comrade!" Vassili yelled at me. The floor was sustaining holes from the shattered bullets. We ran through a hallway. The destruction and constant fire outside caused a beam to fall on me, it was too heavy for a girl my age to lift came back and moved the beam away, he offered me his hand and I gladly accepted it, "Here, comrade, take my hand. I need you alive and well."_

"_Armored car outside, move!" he exclaimed loudly. _

_I followed him, at the edge of the hallway there was a huge hole, we smiled at the exit and reached the edge._

"_Jump, cadet!"Vassili commanded, I jumped from the second floor of the building and received a rough landing from the ground. I immediately turned back at the blown wall, then there was a deafening explosion, just after Vassili had jumped out. The explosion forced his body forward and landed farther from my position._

_If things couldn't get any worse, three enemy soldiers heard the explosion and approached our position. One of them ran towards Vassili and gave him a swift kick to the skull. I held my hand out and screamed, "No!"the enemy chuckled as he pointed his weapon at Vassili. I felt my hands tremble as I watched helplessly. One of the other two showed off his weapon by shooting a few rounds to the sky._

"_You're not getting any further, you Russian fucker," He said in clean English._

_Just when we thought we were done for, help arrived at the most critical time. Out of nowhere rounds were being sprayed at the enemy soldiers, forcing them into unconsciousness. The three enemy soldiers fell to the ground and I turned my head towards our saviors._

_7 figures emerged from the shadows – they were wearing the same uniform as Vassili. They're allies, Thank God, I sighed in relief. One of them walked up to us while the others took positions around the area. _

"_Comrade Vassili!" I heard a male voice say, "We thought you were amongst the dead at the massacre at the square," he helped Vassili got up and handed him his weapon._

_Vassili took his weapon from the other soldier, "Uncanny timing, comrade Alexandrov. Yes, I was among them but not one of them. Are you apart of the task force, comrade?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Nyet, comrade. We were part of the 3__rd__ assault group stationed at camp 4. The camp was attacked and lost contact with the main base. Some of us survived and turned to the task force for assistance, however, there are scattered survivors and there is an underground station where the scattered troops will meet. That is our current destination, comrade. Although, we will have to fight though enemy lines and a communications post just to reach it," he explained. Good thing they know how to speak Japanese and I know how to speak English._

"_Good, such a move will help us reorganize the troops for a sudden strike against their main stronghold and prevent them from calling for help. Lead the way comrade, we will provide you cover from above. Wait until you hear the sound of destruction and agony," Vassili said as he climbed the metal ladder with me right behind. I scooped up my rifle from the ground and followed._

"_You heard him, comrades. Take positions and wait for the signal!"Alexandrov ordered the others as we both climbed up the stairs, heading for a good sniping position to overlook the entire street._

"_Hold your fire. Do you see the ammunition crates? Shooting those wooden boxes will kill anyone standing nearby."_

_After hearing that I took a deep breath and aimed my sights at one of the crates, a few enemies were nearby, an ideal target.I shot one of the crates and it caused an explosion, knocking those near it unconscious. The rest of the enemies were alerted and our comrades at the bottom were beginning their assault._

"_Ha hahaha, Excellent aim, cadet!" __Vassili laughed as we found Alexandrov leading the attack. Alexandrov heldhis PPSH-41 towards the sky and pointed at the enemysoldiers._

"_Push forward Comrades! URA!" I heard Alexandrovsay._

"_URA! URA! URA!" they all screamed in chorus. I felt the surge of excitement course through my veins and grinned. This was actually pretty cool, no lie._

_Vassili and I continued to provide covering fire. I used my rifle and shot at anyone that my scope came across (except for my comrades or course), while Vassili kept firing his submachine gun. Bodies of the unconscious soon filled up the battlefield. _

"_Enemy reinforcements!Coming in from the left balcony!"Vassili yelled. Enemies started to swarm all across the balconies of the buildings on the right in effort to flank our comrades._

_But my rifle and I stopped their attempt as I killed off most of them._

_After which I hunted down the last of the ammunition crates and lit them up, they became huge bonfires afterwards, the explosions killed off a lot of enemies, I gave myself a huge smirk at the action._

_Then I heard one of my comrades, "They are weakening! Forward!URA!"_

"_URA! URA! URA!" they all exclaimed, but our work was not yet done. On a building at the far end of the street they set up an MG post. This was a problem, it pinned down our comrades and they couldn't move forward._

_We desperately needed to take it out, so at my own will I took my rifle, zoomed in and fed that bastard a bullet. He went down and our comrades advanced while cleaning up the rest of the street._

"_Our friends are moving up, we should do the same," Vassili said and we moved forward through the right side of the building where an extension platform is located._

"_Enemy soldiers cut them down!" they came out of nowhere and started shooting at us. We ducked for cover and returned fire, this is bad… my rifle was no good at these types of situations. _

_Miraculously, I spotted a PPSH-41 lying on the floor and some ammunition. I strapped my rifle on my back. I grabbed PPSH-41 and the ammo and reloaded the gun. I stood up from cover and sprayed rounds at the enemy soldiers. The recoil and rate of fire made me smirk. I was impressed at this gun, it was fast and easy to hold, and with it I killed off most of the enemies and cleared the rest of the balconies._

_We advanced and came across another building overlooking another street. Our comrades were receiving heavy fire, and mounted on one of the windows was an MG._

_I walked toward it and gave it a spin, it was so fast. I smiled at what I could do with this baby now._

"_Eat this, you fools!" I pulled the trigger and it fired continuously, it sprayed a hail of lead at anyone I see. They came from all sides, from every balcony but that didn't stop me from shooting their heads off._

_There was another MG on the building at the end of the street, but I didn't give him time to recover as I sprayed death straight to his face. Vassili and I continued to provide cover fire while our friends advanced._

"_Our comrades are clearing the building, watch your fire!" I heard Vassili and saw that they were inside the building and clearing it out. I tried my best to suppress my thirst for blood in order to prevent my comrades from dying by my hands._

_After awhile the situation started to cool down as they finally managed to clear the building, now we just need to regroup with them at the street._

"_Let's move, cadet. We have to regroup with them. Quickly, move downstairs," he rushed to find the nearest staircase as I followed behind him._

_We both stood up from our cover and moved out to catch up with our advancing comrades. We entered a building to get the ground floor but the enemy was lying in ambush. We came across a blown off wall, there were enemies shooting at us but we returned fire and put them to sleep. right then, someone threw an object at us; I didn't have enough time to realize what it is until it was too late, luckily Vassili had quicker reflexes._

"_SHIT, GRENADE! GET DOWN!" in a similar way before, hetackled me and saved my skin once again._

_He got caught in the explosion but still managed to get up, "Nonna! Are you alright?!" he asked in a concerned tone._

"_Yeah, I'm alright," he offered me his hand and pulled me up. I grabbed my submachine gun and carefully scoped out the area, it looks like whoever did that was long gone._

_I was wrong….._

_We entered the next building but the bastard managed to hide at a cramped space and had his eyes set on Vassili, before he even dared to do it I quickly took action._

"_Vassili, look out!" I shoved him away and shot the bastard until he passed out._

"_That was close…" I sighed in relief, looking back at him. I smiled knowing he's safe._

_This time I'm offering my hand instead of him, I just gave a huge grin._

"_Heh, good one, cadet," he said with a chuckle._

"_This time I'm the one who has to help your sorry butt" I smiled childishly while Vassili flushed._

"_Hey that's not funny, don't talk about body parts when around me I get….flustered" he said while face still red._

"_~Ehhh? ~ is it that? Or is it why you called me sexy back at the sewers?" I teased him sheepishly, this caused his face to go even redder._

"_S-shut up Cadet, let's get moving our comrades need us" he stormed off downstairs with his face still scarlet, I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his cute embarrassed fa-_

"…_.."_

"_DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE?!…It's not like I said that with meaning or anything." I mentally screamed._

_(Moonlight: Yes Nonna, you did, and my I must say that is very tsundere of you ~Kesesesesese~)_

_With my head down in embarrassment and defeat I followed Vassili downstairs, and regrouped with our comrades on the street._

_Vassili ran towards them with me just behind and greeted them "That was fine work comrades, good job"_

_They responded with smiles and faces covered in dirt and blood "It was nothing Comrades, this was a communications post and it contains the log of all communications sent and received in the entire battlefield, and when I mean all I mean ALL."_

_Vassili placed his hand on his chin "Ahhh I see now how they managed to see through everything we did so far"_

"_Yes but now we stole the documents and destroyed the devices; I think they won't be calling for help anytime soon." He replied with documents in hand._

"_Alright comrade, now we just have to find the rest of the survivors then we can organize a plan."Vassili stated_

"_The underground station is just below us, there is a manhole on the edge of that street. Then it's safe roads for us" He pointed it out and we marched our way, the road was filled with blood, bullets and bodies but they were veterans at this game and I adapted fairly quickly to these harsh conditions._

_But the worst was yet to come, unknown to us our little march to safety will soon become a bloodbath of death._

_Vassili was the one who was leading the group towards the manhole, however he stopped dead in his tracks and gulped, he was in his 'Imminent danger' mode, he knew that something was wrong and that it's coming our way._

_We all stopped as well and concerned and suspicious looks grew on our faces, one of our comrades piped up._

"_Comrade Vassili, what is wrong, something bothering you?" _

"_Take cover now!" he loudly whispered and we all took cover close to each other._

"_What is it Comrade?" one of them asked Vassili_

_He didn't give an answer instead he just pointed to the street ahead of us, we all gulped in fear._

_Just moments ago the path was clear but now it was swarming with enemies. They had tanks, armored cars motorcycles and a lot of infantry. I could imagine us not even getting one centimeter across this death trap. I would pay the person who got us into this mess a lot of money if we managed to make it out of this alive._

_(Moonlight: Wanna bet? *Malicious smirk*)_

_I turned back to Vassili whose face is still written with seriousness. "Comrade what should we do?" I asked with fear in my voice._

_By some unknown reason the biggest moron of us all *Cough* Vassili *Cough* who still had his helmet of ultimate stupidity on with his head of steel, he was in the right mind of standing up and screaming out loud._

_~Cue Naruto soundtrack- Go Go Naruto! ~_

"_CHARGE, URA!" He screamed and we just gave an "EHHH?!" in response. He ran towards the enemies and kept screaming and spraying everything in his path, mysteriously he has this uncanny ability of not getting shot while shuffling through an entire army of enemies, we hesitated to follow him at first but then we heard explosions from the south, we all looked back and saw projectiles raining on us._

"_ARTILIERY GET DOWN!" Alexandov yelled out loud._

_I looked back at Vassili "VASSILI GET DOWN, YOU MORON!" I screamed at the top of my voice._

_He didn't listen and just kept going; again he has an uncanny ability of waltzing through a battlefield, without getting hit._

_The projectiles exploded on contact; our enemies went prone for protection, but now they were handling two things: _

_One, a Russian maniac/ male banshee with a gun, shooting and screaming through a battlefield with a God mode cheat activated and two, morons raining shells on their buttholes._

_Despite Vassili's stupidity I slowly realized his plan and decided to go with it, again it was stupid and dangerous, but I kinda don't mind haunting him for an eternity if this fails, I just gave a sarcastic and irritated smile at the thought._

_I Stood up and yelled as loud as I could "FOLLOW ME, URA!" my comrades hesitated but they eventually stood up and trailed behind me,_

"_URA!" I heard them all yell; they knew these were the times in where you have to step on a landmine in order to live._

_We ran as fast as we could, following the Banzai Maniac ahead of us, due to the artillery our enemies were completely disorganized and were very easy to killand in some cases they don't fire back at all._

_Everyone was screaming, some were firing back and others were just running around in circles, we screamed 'URA!' as loud as we could and shot anyone who got in our way._

_We followed Vassili though this war torn street, some of the enemies didn't mind us and rather saved their behinds first, due to the carnage some us tripped and fell and in some cases fell on the enemies, _

_If we did we just screamed and they would scream as well, we then stood up and shot them continuously while screaming and ran as fast as we could while (again) still screaming. I can't help but feel all of us unlocked the God mode cheat when we stated dancing the Waltz out here._

_We ran as fast as we could, still screaming and blind firing, we almost reached the manhole, good thing Vassili managed to get there first and lifted it up for us, one by one they jumped down (still screaming) until it was only Vassili and me above the surface, he was still screaming and wasting his ammo then he pulled out a strange canister, _

"_Vassili what are you doing?" I asked him, throwing the canister at the smoke filled street._

"_Just a little goodbye present, after you" he let me go in first, despite the fact being an idiot he can be a gentleman. When I reached the bottom Vassili was still (screaming) wasting his ammo then he climbed down and closed the manhole shut._

_~End soundtrack~_

_When he reached the bottom and the others were still screaming, irritated by the noise I hit their heads one by one. _

_They groaned in pain and complained, all I did was scold them about keeping their composure during battle and calming down when the action is over._

_After scolding them I walked towards Vassili "What is it Cadet?" he asked, my blood boiled as I gave a warm (sadistic) smile and hit him on the head with a paper fan._

_He jumped in pain "Hey what the hell was that for?" _

"_For being a steel headed moron and performing the waltz during a very dangerous situation…..You've gotten me worried there, I thought they might get you" small tears started to flow from my face._

_He turned to the other soldiers "Guys could you leave us to talk in private?" they all nodded and went away._

_After hearing me he just smiled and slipped out his tongue childishly "Hahaha, umm sorry about that comrade, I apologize if I got you worried, I know what I did was reckless, stupid and idiotic and if I wanted you guys to do it too you could've gotten killed. I'm sorry cadet; I'm a bad leader I know." He brought me to a close embrace and I embraced him back. _

"_Yeah comrade just don't ever do that again, I hate to see my friends die in front of me." I cried and hugged him tighter._

"_It's alright comrade, I won't leave you, we will make it out of here I promise you, da?"_

"_Mhm, if you lie you have to swallow a thousand needless, da?" I replied teasingly, still crying my eyes off._

"_Da, I've got it comrade" he then released me from his embrace and wiped the last of the tears on my face._

"_Don't' cry I'm here" He gave a warm smile, I sniffled but regained composure shortly afterwards._

"_Well you're not really going to die, are you? I mean like you said, the bullets will only shatter and give you electric shocks until you fall unconscious and possibly receive bleeding, right?" I asked tilting my head_

"_Da, the shocks are not deadly only cause unconsciousness." He replied_

"_There are planes, artillery, and in some cases tanks right so how do they work?" _

_~Cue explanatory Vassili mode~_

"_Alright I will explain everything comrade, we need a rest anyway, he turned to the others "Alright guys take five"_

_Everyone sat down and Vassili stared explaining._

"_Good question, comrade let me explain, first of the entire game is based on Electroshocks and EMP effects in our ammunition, both of these effects are present in our ammunition and anything we use in battle, electroshocks only harm infantry causing them unconsciousness and numbness. EMP effects only affect tanks, airplanes and artillery. _

_EMP effects cause any motorized vehicle or plane's mechanical structure to stop causing them to be out of the game."_

"_To know if tanks are downed, you will see a white flag on flying on top of them, if they are hit with enough EMP without proper repairs, the white flag will be raised on them , however live rounds can be used on them but the same logic applies, if they sustain too much hits the white flag will be raised, indicating that they are out._

"_To know if Airplanes are downed, they will simply crash due to EMP but their crash will not cause an explosion, another way was to render the pilot unconscious from the anti air bullets or flak, the bullets used in Anti-air are much harder than regular gun bullets, so when it hits the pilot, the pilot might sustain wounds however his flight suit minimizes the damage but doesn't minimize the electric voltage of the bullets If the plane is going down or the pilot is unconscious the eject seat will automatically eject him out to safety."_

"_To know if Artillery is downed, the gun barrel will be down as well the same with anti-air artillery. Infantry weapons and down artillery as well as anything else._

"_Ohhh, so that's how they lose. How about their weapons?" I asked once more_

"_Infantry weapons has both Electroshock and EMP effects but it's mostly on Electroshock and not much one EMP"_

"_Tanks only have EMP shots, but they also have live rounds in which they could destroy real stuff, their machine guns' effects are the same with infantry weapons."_

"_Airplanes carry bombs and machine guns, the machine have the same effect as infantry weapons, but like I said the bullets of these guns are much harder, so it hurts more when it hits your skin. The bombs have a balanced EMP and Electroshock rate, so meaning they have equal effect on both Infantry and machinery but not damage."_

"_Sometimes we also use missiles and rockets, like bombs they have equal Electroshock and EMP damage, but sometimes the damage done by these (Bombs, missiles, rockets, Grenades) can be affected by several factors, meaning we can't say if the damage done by these weapons are the same when used on infantry or Mechanized vehicles." He explained thoroughly, I gave continuous nods._

_Just then another question popped in my head "By the way why do you refer to defeated people as 'dead' or 'killed'" _

"_Oh it's because it's most common way to refer to them, this is like war so why not talk like were in one right?"_

"_Ahh I see, are there anything else you can tell me? Because I'm all out of questions" I asked curiously_

"_Nyet, I don't want to spoil everything for you, you will encounter this soon, but I just want to tell you how it works."_

_I puffed my cheeks at his statement, I want to learn more about it now not in the next few years._

"_Alright fine" I huffed while Cheeks still puffed_

_By some unknown reason I feel like I lost a bet and my allowance was stolen right from my hands._

_(Moonlight: It feels good to win *counting money* ~Kesesesesese~ the texture of the Yen makes it even more smooth when you know that you won it *winks* *Drinks tea*)_

_I guess I have to lockdown my allowance of $20,000_

_(Moonlight: *Spits it out* Wait you have more!? Damn it! That's worth a lot)_

_I sighed at the thought but decided to shrug it off for now, I'll worry about it later when we I live through this._

_Vassili then stood up and stretched his body "When that's enough rest, come one Cadet let's go" He offered me his hand once again and I gladly accepted it and helped me up, he summoned his troops and the formed a straight horizontal line, and saluted at the same time._

"_Alright men our main objective is to find the survivors and brief those on what they know and what they're gonna do, Ura?"_

"_URA!" they all yelled in chorus, adrenaline rushed through their veins as they energetically replied._

_We followed the one way hallway and it lead to a reinforced door, we tried to knock on it but no response, we tried once again but still to no avail, one of the men got irritated and started banging on the door (I think his name was Antonov), then the eye holes immediately slide open and jump scared the trooper "WHAT!" a voice said irritated, in shock he grabbed his gun and wasted an entire clip on shooting the door._

_He panted but the eyes on the holes look irritated and pissed off "Are you done?" said the voice_

_The trooper replied "Pretty much" he shrugged it off and stood up. We just sighed at him, concerned about his incurable stupidity. Vassili overtook us and stayed in front, trying to talk to the person._

"_Vassili Ivanovich Zaitsev, 9__th__ infantry corps, cadet first class" the eyes grew wide at him. "You are THE REAL Vassili Zaitsev are you not?" _

"_Russian blood must not be shed for oneself but for the motherland." The eyes grew wider at his statement, then the holes closed and we heard noises of panic and rush inside the room, we heard unlocking noises and the door opened_

_To my surprise everyone was lined up neatly "Welcome Comrade Zaitsev" they all said in chorus and saluted in synch._

_I managed to get close to Vassili and whispered to him "Just who are you comrade?" _

"_Apparently I'm the highest ranking infantry officer here."_

"_WHAT!" I whispered in surprise_

"_Yeah I'm the only cadet first class in our entire group and basically all the other troops are Cadets second class and below."_

"_No wonder you got your own boys fan club" I whispered teasingly_

"_Hey don't put it like that cadet, itskinda creepy" he retaliated_

_As our little conversation continued of the officers noticed our little argument and decided to break it._

"_Uhhh Comrade cadet?" he asked, we turned to him and saw him regaining his composure._

"_Oh yes sorry, as you were." After Vassili said that they all heel clicked and went back to what they were doing._

_Three soldiers appeared before us and heel clicked which they gave a salute, supposedly they're the leaders._

"_Alexi Grigoryvich Koslov, 6__th__ rifle army, Cadet high second class" the first one piped up_

"_Yuri Lazarvich Semashko, 5__th__ infantry corps, Cadet high second class" the second one said_

"_Joseph Visoronovich Kulikov, 15__th__ infantry division, Cadet high second class._

_Vassili just saluted at each and every one of them._

"_So I take it you're the Commanders of the camps and the task force."_

"_No sir only the camps not the task force." one of them piped up_

"_I see…is the commander of the task force here?" Vassili asked with a serious face_

"_Da he is, however he is heavily wounded, he is currently resting but we can lead you to him."_

"_Alright lead the way." then they all left in single file waiting infront of a door_

_Vassili then turned back to us "You men, stock up on ammo, weapons and supplied, we have a huge mission ahead of us."Vassili placed his hand on my shoulders "Nonna follow me, you may be a civilian but you could be an important asset to the mission."_

"_Huh me?..." I blushed at his action and just played with it._

"_Commander Vassili!" I heard one of the three call out_

"_Be right there Comrade!" he called back "Let's go Nonna"_

"_Mhm!" I nodded and Vassili went his way with me following him._

_We reached the guarded door but one of them blocked my path._

"_Authorized personnel only, no Civilians allowed" he gave me a death glare to make me back up but Vassili rescued me just in time._

"_Comrade Commander, you must know that she is trespassing on military ground and is not authorized to-"_

_Vassili immediately cut him off. _

"_Hold up Comrade, she's with me, she will become a key factor in the assault to come. Don't even try to resist comrade because you know what happens when you commit Insubordination." Vassili snapped back _

_He tried to talk back but couldn't instead he nodded in defeat._

"_Understood commander comrade" he just gave a saddened expression_

_Vassili nodded in acknowledgment and went his way, I followed close behind we made our way across the long hallway with doors on almost each side until we reached a door with a red cross insignia on it._

"_The task force leader is in here Comrade Commander, however please be careful when you talk to him, he's physically and mentally unstable at the moment."_

"_Da I've got it comrade" they opened the door revealing a boy on a hospital bed with a female nurse clothed in white. She stood up and gave the boy on the bed a salute and went her way out of the room._

_They closed the door and left only me Vassili and the injured boy in the room._

_Vassili slowly walked closer to the bed and took his headwear off, revealing his smooth, silky silver hair._

"_You are the commander of the task force, da?" he slowly said_

_The boy seemed to listen it took awhile to get his attention_

"_Da, comrade I' am" he replied back, his voice was screechy and lacked tone._

"_So can you tell me what happened to the task force and other camps?" he asked_

_The boy started to tear up and cry, I'm sure he experienced something no one should ever experience._

"_They attacked us in three directions. He held out the best we can but…..failed to send a transmission. We only….managed to send a distress signal….. But it was too late. The camps were raised one by one…..the force that hit the base was only the survivors of the 3 groups that hit us." I was shocked at his story, so they were hit by three groups?_

"_How did you know they were going to hit the base?" Vassili asked_

_The boy coughed but managed to speak "They…were too strong for us, I know they were going to hit the base, because why would they send 3 powerful groups to raise camps instead of the base, they didn't…know we were at the square about the split up and hit them simultaneously. If they did they wouldn't have wasted their time on us and just rained Artillery and planes on our position…..Comrade right now they don't have that much strength to counter attack but they have huge defensive strength….….but now's our time…..the survivors of the task force and all the other camps has the strength of 3 army groups, if we synchronize our attack with our reinforcements assault, we could break their defenses._

"_You're right comrade, but we still need to prepare and time our attack carefully." _

"_Their army is scattered all over the city, I we could provide a diversion we could lure their forces to that one spot and…choke the." He said_

"_That's an excellent plan; I will have to send this report to Major Ivan. Then we will formulate a plan"Vassili proposed_

_There was something wrong with the commander of the task force he was panting and breathing heavily, he doesn't have much time "Go now….Comrade…don't let the task force's sacrifice be…in….vain…" those were his last words he then slowly slipped into unconsciousness._

_Vassili stood up and gave a salute put on his fluffy hat and stormed out of the room._

_He directed his attention to one of the commander standing outside the door._

"_Organize a Commanders meeting within 30 minutes, establish contact with the base by then."_

_He turned to another officer "Organize a General meeting of the soldiers within 45 minutes; I will brief them of the strategy._

_They both saluted and went their way. Vassili turned to me and gave a serious look._

"_Comrade, you're gonna be an important factor in this operation. So you better stock up on weapons and ammo, also eat up they've got borscht back there. Meet back with me here in 30 minutes ok?" I nodded and happily went off with my business._

_~30 Minutes later~_

_I immediately hurried back to the place me and Vassili would meet, I sighed in relief that he didn't leave without me._

"_Are you ready comrade?" he asked_

"_Da" I replied_

_I followed Vassili through the hallway, as we walked people were giving me strange looks, I don't know why but I get the feeling they're watching me for some reason. I shook my head and shrugged off the thought._

_Vassili lead me into a meeting room where 11 people sat and a projection screen in placed up front. I got nervous and held on to Vassili's warm arm._

_They all gave me suspicious and serious looks, but the feeling of Vassili's skin made me feel at ease._

_Right then Vassili decided to pipe up "Are we all here?" he asked everyone in the room._

"_Yes" they all said in synch while standing up and giving a salute._

"_Good, at ease gentlemen" everyone sat down and returned back to their business._

_Vassili turned to a boy near the side of the room with a satellite dish connected to a laptop and headphones._

"_Start the transmission" he ordered the boy gave a small nod and started pressing buttons and calibrating switches._

_The Projection screen turned static but started to form an image after a few moments, it was a boy distinctly dressed from everyone on the room, he was wearing formal military uniform with a peaked cap on his head, had a serious look that says: 'you're fucked when you mess with me'_

"_Good afternoon Comrade Commissar" Vassili said and gave a salute._

_The boy on the screen gave a salute as well "And to you comrade Zaitsev, I've received reports that you found out what happened to the strike force and the other camps, da?"_

"_Yes Comrade Commissar, We've traversed the sewers and managed to arrive at the square, it was horrific they were killed one by one, however Comrade Vladimir Mikorovich Koslov was one of the survivors on the scene, he was badly injured but with his dying breath he managed to tell me where are the other survivors. We fought through constant enemy attacks but we eventually stumbled upon survivors of the 3__rd__ assault group of one of the northern camps. We fought bravely with them and helped us cut through several Enemy lines and patrols also render a communications post out of commission. That is how we managed to arrive here comrade Commissar. However I propose a three spearhead attack on their main base." Vassili proposed the Commander's eyes immediately widened up at his statement._

"_Hmm, How do you propose we do that Comrade?" he asked with a tone of interest._

"_It was not originally my plan comrade commissar, it was initially the intuition of the commander of the task force, but however he has fallen. Basically the current strength of everyone in this station is comparable to three army groups. If we manage to draw out some of their defenses away from the base to take care of the problem in the outer regions, we can perform an all out siege using our strength and the strength of our remaining forces near the base."_

"_Oh I see Comrade, however how will we defend the base against counterattacks?" The commander asked rubbing his chin._

"_We don't need to because we just need to dispatch a few men at certain patrols and just pin them down, with artillery. Time is of the essence here." Vassili countered_

"_I see, then how will we move the forces from the base quietly?" _

_Before Vassili managed to speak he was cut off from one of the commanders._

"_Comrade Zaitsev, if I may?" He asked politely_

_Vassili nodded and gave way_

_He then turned to the projector screen "Comrade Commissar, I fully understand Comrade Zaitsev's plan now. In order to do that we just need to try to take back a few Camps using only a few men, and if we managed to take them, we just need to hold their positions against all opposition, then we could perform a combined strike against their base." The boy explained_

"_But we need something to distract the main guards in order to maximize the success." Vassili piped up_

"_Yes we need one but what?" the commander scratched his chin; he then turned his view to me and gave a weird approving look."_

"_Comrade Vassili who is that beautiful lady behind you?" he said to Vassili, Vassili and I blushed and everyone turned their attention to us._

"_Yes who is that suspicious yet extremely beautiful girl?" one of the commanders asked._

"_Uh-I- She's" Vassili stuttered, he looks like he doesn't know how to explain this to them._

_Their stares started to appear as menacing glares directed at me, I slowly hid behind Vassili._

_He turned back to me and gave a comforting smile; he breathed in and out and then carefully explained._

"_This beautiful girl here, is Cadet Nonami Nakamura, field name is Recruit Nonna. I found here right after the match started, she was dying in the snow filled alleyway and I didn't want to leave her there, so I took her under my wing and showed her how to fight. She has shown exemplary skills as a sniper, demonstrated by how she obliterated an entire patrol while only using her rifle and under the cover of darkness. I Assure you she will become a key factor in this assault, so I ask permission from you and everyone in this room to have her participate in the siege as a rooftop sniper, providing covering fire and assassinating important officers._

_Everyone was shocked at his explanation including the Commander; they all conversed for awhile then nodded to each other._

"_Are there any objections?" the commander in a serious tone asked everyone in the room._

_They all said in chorus "No Sir!"_

_Vassili and I happily jumped with joy._

"_However, she will also act as the decoy for the frontal guards." I was surprised at his statement._

"_How will she do that sir?" Vassili immediately turned back into serious mode._

_He made a gesture and everyone surrounded the screen leaving me out of the conversation._

_~After some conversing and whispering~_

"_EHHH!?" they all exclaimed_

_Curious, I piped up "What is it?!" I asked_

_They all turned back to me with shocked faces, the commander cleared his throat and they turned back to him._

_He gave them a death glare and they just nodded in response._

_Without giving me an answer I grew more curious of the topic of their conversation "Vassili what's going on?" I asked, scared of what they might make me go through._

_He childishly smiled and placed his hand behind his head "Ahhh, nothing….nothing at all cadet. Anyway we should get going I still need to brief the troops." His smile looks obviously fake. The curiosity and fear inside me grew as he quickly dragged me out of the room._

"_Where are we goi-"I was cut off my Vassili almost immediately._

"_No time to talk, I still need to orient the troops on the battle plan; I'll explain your job when we move out okay?" He hastily explained._

_I looked back and the last thing that I saw was their creeped out smiling faces. "Good luck Comrade Vassili and Nonna" they all said and bid their farewells (again in chorus)_

_~a few minutes later~_

_-Main meeting court-_

_I changed into their teams standard uniform with my own name embedded on it, good thing their female tankers are nice. I sat down near Vassili, he still hasn't explained to me what I shall do, I'm the decoy but I don't anything about my mission, he's hiding something, tell me later my butt!_

"_Attention!" Vassili yelled and every soldier there stood up and gave a salute._

"_Comrades now is the time to avenge our fallen brothers of the task force, we shall grip them at their heart and choke them till our last breath." Everyone cheered in glory_

_They brought out a map covering the entire city, including some of the outer suburbs._

"_Let me explain the plan, The 4__rd __, 5__th__ and 6__th__ assault teams will attack the south-western camp, take it and hold it, you must hold out until we could get out flag above their base." Members of the teams nodded_

"_Assault teams 1__st__, 2__nd__, and 3__rd__ will do the same with the north-eastern camp" the members nodded_

"_Once they begin their attacks they will launch out a yellow flare, hopefully it should call the attention of the other scattered enemy troops. If they manage to lure out a lot of enemies they will launch a silver flare"_

"_The rest of you, you will form into three separate armies, hidden in the west, east and south streets. Once there are two yellow flares launched, ready your weapons and prepare to attack."_

"_The main forces of reinforcements are moving out as we speak, they will launch a red flare when they are nearing the base. That is your signal to attack all out. Understood?!" Vassili exclaimed _

"_DA!" everyone yelled_

"_Ready your weapons, and fight for the motherland, URA!" Vassili screamed at the top of his voice_

_The rest were as pumped up as he was "URA! URA! URA!" they all screamed, a tingling feeling rushed through me as they cheered on, before I even know it, I started to cheer too. This adrenaline rush makes me want to run out there and shoot someone._

"_Get to your stations, were moving out!" Vassili commanded_

_As everyone was scrambling, I approached Vassili and gave a teasing smile._

"_Like I said….boy fan base" I teased him_

"_Shut up Cadet" He countered "Got yourself ready?!"_

"_Yup ammo and weapons, lock and loaded" I smirked he just gave a chuckle and patted me on the head….It kinda feels nice._

"_By the way I haven't explained to you the plan have I? _

"_Yeah you did what were you talking about back there anyway?" I asked_

"_Uh let's not talk about tha-" I immediately cut him off and stepped on his foot. He groaned in pain and gave me a fearful look._

_I gave him a death glare with my calm and cool attitude_

"_What the hell did you bastards try to make me do"?" I asked menacingly._

_Vassili gulped and regained his composure "Alright I'll tell you, but first….." he pointed to my foot and pleaded for it to stop._

_I snapped "Tell it to me first" I demanded_

_He sighed "Fine but don't slap me, it's not my idea, it was the Commanders" he requested_

_I was puzzled by what he meant "Why?" I asked tilting my head._

_He went closer to my ear and whispered my objective, I blushed red when he finished, and gave him a 'bitch slap' of what I heard the Americans say._

_I covered my chest and blushed bright red_

"_Wha- what are you bastards trying to make me do?!" _

_He groaned in stinging pain and slowly stood up, still covering the assaulted area._

"_I told you not to slap me, it's not my fault" he complained in a childish voice._

"_But why did you agree to it?!" I yelled at him still flustered._

"_If we didn't he would probably purge us….again" he said while tilting his head and eyes to the side._

_I swear I will kill that bastard later. _

"_Anyway there's no point in complaining and cursing, its planned ok? Besides we got you a costume that will maximize your success." Vassili said_

_I was confused and dumbfounded by what they are planning "Costume? What Costume"_

_Vassili gave a wide grin and brought it out_

_I took a good long look at ii…..After this mission there's gonna be murder by my hands. _

_(Moonlight: Just make sure you clean everything up)_

_~1630 hours (4:30 P.M), Near Enemy HQ~_

_10 minutes until main force expected arrival._

_-Sapporo, Japan-_

_It has been 20 minutes ever since the yellow flare has been launched, we were in position to attack, all of us were very anxious with the plan, but still we must push on. Everything was set only thing left was to wait for the kill. _

_Vassili silently approached me and gave an assuring look, I looked away in total embarrassment._

"_I can't believe you're making me do this" I growled _

"_It can't be helped, despite being a recruit you're the only one who can perform a diversion of this scale all the other girls are…under qualified." He said and gave a warm yet disturbing smile._

"_Shut up Comrade" I hissed at him, still nervous of what I'm going to do._

"_Remember Comrade when you see the red flare, get out of there as fast as you can." He reminded_

_I sighed, I never wanted to do this but I ain't got no choice, if I have to do this at least lemme do it right._

_A soldier approached Vassili "Comrade Commander, its time" he said Vassili nodded in response._

"_Cadet its time" he said in a confident tone, AT LEAST HE"S NOT GOING TO DO THIS CRAP!_

_I sighed once again "Roger that comrade" I put on my greatcoat and hat above my 'costume' that covered my feet and hands and went outside._

_My appearance looks very shady; I approached the perimeter of the Enemy's base and they immediately took notice of me. One of their tanks dangerously directed their guns at me._

"_Who are you and what's your business here?" one of the soldiers' threateningly asked me._

_I gulped and ran through my mind on what I should say._

"_Ummm….can you please direct me to the nearest bathroom, I got lost." I innocently replied_

_He rose his eyebrow at me "Go through that street you'll see a restaurant there, there's an open bathroom." He pointed the street to me._

"_I see thank you" I replied and slowly went my way._

_While I was walking I felt something forcefully pulling my arm._

"_Hold on" he turned to his comrades and then back to me_

"_Wait a minute, Hey, what's a civilian doing here I thought we cleared out every single one?" He asked his friend._

_He turned to me with suspicion "Yeah we did, who are you?" he asked menacingly, fear and desperation slowly eroded my will of continuing this mission, but the balance falls to me._

_They already suspected me; I gulped of what they might do to me while I'm in this 'attire'_

"_Hey are you listinin? We asked you a question" he then inspected my greatcoat; he didn't notice anything strange until a particular 'red insignia' caught his eye._

_He pointed to the insignia and gave a menacing smile "Lookie what we have here, a Russian spy!" he said in a dangerously low tone of voice._

_I ran as fast as I could, but he forcefully pulled on my arm, rendering me immobile._

"_Where do you think, you're going?" he said_

_It has been a girl .vs. boy tug-o-war; unfortunately he was stronger than me and eventually pulled off my coat and pushed off my hat._

"_CRAP!" I mentally cursed as I realized it was too late._

_The next few moments will be the most embarrassing and dreadful in my entire life._

"_Ha got you!" he exclaimed with a sadistic smirk, but that smirk transformed into a blushing shocked face when he saw me in my 'attire'_

_I was wearing nothing but a white bra and panties with a bell choker and cat ears as well as a cat tail. Added with cat paw gloves and Cat paw boots all wrapped up in a white fur no sleeve half jacket._

_Everyone at the perimeter saw our little tug-o-war and then saw me in my (erotic) clothing as well as Vassili and the others, I heard faint nosebleed gushing from three of the streets._

'_Those pervs' I mentally told myself_

_Everyone immediately approached me with bloody noses, even people from the inside and on the balconies saw me, to make it all the more worse, they pointed two spot lights straight at me_

_I heard screams like "it's a kitty girl! She's so cute! Damn she's hot! What your name?!_

"_My name is Nonami" I responed_

"_OHHH!" they all exclaimed "Nonami-Nyan! SO CUTE!"_

_It was noisy and disorganized until one of them requested something from me._

"_Hey hey Nonami-Nyan, Nyan~ for us" he said while imitating paw actions of a cat._

_I tilted my head in confusion "You know Nyan~, the sounds cats make." He said enthusiastically_

_I tilted my head once again in confusionbut I finally understood what he meant._

_I closed my eyes in embarrassment and imitated actions of a kitty._

"_~Nyan~" I gave my best 'nyan' and earned praises from the crowd of slightly perverted boys._

'_WHY CAN'T THEY GET HERE FASTER' I mentally yelled_

_(Moonlight: Because I'm in Sadist mode right now:D)_

_I was in total embarrassment at the time; I thanked God that my suffering was coming to an end._

_As I looked back at them they have this faint shade of red all over their bodies, little did I realize it was the red flare that was illuminating them with red._

_Immediately stood up and went out of the area as quick as I can_

_I heard complaints like _

_Where are you going?' 'Nonami-nyan, don't leave us!' 'Please stay a little longer!'_

_I turned back and gave them a sadistic glare "Sorry boys this kitty's got to run" While I was running, I heard roars of Artillery, tank engines and screams of glory and victory._

_I smirked and saw every one of my comrades attacking all at once._

"_FOR THE MOTHERLAND, CHARGE!"_

"_URA!" they all exclaimed, my escape was covered by a forest of blood and steel._

_The guards panicked and assembled a hasty defense, due to my 'diversion' they were completely caught off guard and most of them scrambled for cover._

_They were easy prey for us, our overwhelming speed and numbers completely and utterly got them off balance. They tried to call for reinforcements but our other comrades are pinning them down as we speak._

_I ran for the building at the from of the base, where Vassili was in, I hastily changed to my clothes adorned with my new uniform._

_A greatcoat with their school's insignia on the side and a name patch on the front upper-left side. I wore a female tanker uniform with my regular civilian clothes underneath._

_Vassili immediately rushed to me "Are you alright?" he asked concerned._

"_I'm alright comrade" I gave him an assuring look in which he nodded in response. I grabbed rifle and strapped my submachine gun on the side._

"_Alright you're one of our snipers, follow me I know a good sniping position overlooking the command post." he said then ran off, I quickly trailed behind him._

_We arrived at the sniping position; it overlooked the HQ and gave a good view on the emergency exits at the sides._

_I quickly set my sights on my prey and shot them all one by one._

_I quickly killed off some of the remaining tower guards, machine gunners and rooftop snipers. They were killing off our troops and were pinning them down._

_While I was continuing with my killing spree, Vassili received an incoming call._

_Again that moron put it in loudspeaker and I could hear everything._

_(Moonlight: Despite Vassili being a tactical genius, he has an attention span of a goldfish)_

"_Comrade Vassili, we heard reports that the General Satoshi is getting away, possibly heading for the west emergency exit." He said_

"_Roger that comrade" he cut off his connection and turned to me._

"_Cadet, set your sights on the west emergency exi-" I cut him off and gave a cold glare._

"_Loud and clear comrade, also next time check first if your comms device is on loud speaker because if an enemy hears your conversation…..you're screwed." I hissed with a calm and composed demeanor, while still shooting people's heads off._

_He fazed at my sudden attitude change, I as well got surprised that I lashed out at him with a new type of attitude, I'm not the cold type, I used to be all sunshine's and lollipops. Now I'm cold, cold like a…blizzard._

_As the battle rages on, our comrades broke through their final line of defense and barged right inside the building, enemy reinforcements arrived quicker than we thought but they eventually got sandwiched by our forces. Some survivors scrambled into random buildings in an effort to find sanctuary._

_That is when my new, rare prey appeared; the sounds of battle flushed him out._

_He quickly exited the building via a blown wall and made a hasty escape, he had a few escorts with him, but not for long, then a sadistic, cold smile grew on my face._

"_There he is cadet, the coward is retreating stop him! Place a bullet in his bodyguards head." I complied with what Vassili said and shot 2 of his 5 body guards down._

_He then ran with his escort to a damaged tank "The coward is using the tank for cover" said Vassili._

_I managed to kill another 2 of his escorts. Leaving one and him left alive._

_He ran for cover once again. "The Mudak is behind the destroyed armored car, take him out!" Vassili exclaimed_

_I killed off the last member of his escort, leaving only him left. I tried to incapacitate him by shooting his leg, but missed and ran once again._

_This time he got on a roofless car "The Coward is getting away, shoot the driver" I did so and forced him to continue by foot, this time I took a deep breath and set my sights on his head. He ran fast but I was faster._

_I pulled the trigger and it landed straight for his head, he fell down and lied there, dead._

_Vassili yelped with joy "HAHAHAHA! You are a true Marksman Cadet Non-" rudely, before he could finish, an enemy tank popped out of nowhere and landed a direct hit on our position._

_Luckily I and Vassili didn't die from the shot and quickly got back on our feet, they must've noticed that is was us who shot down their beloved general and wants payback. But they're not getting any._

"_Cadet let move! Before their tanks fire again" Vassili yelled and we made our way of the building._

_Again, out of nowhere enemy soldiers appeared before us blocking the destroyed staircase._

_An angered Vassili gritted his teeth and unleashed hell_

"_DIE YOU SCUM SUCKING ANIMALS! ARRRAGGHH!" he screamed at the top of his voice and sprayed bullets everywhere._

_Our only way down was destroyed so we went up to the third floor and saw a blown off wall, down below was a clean river. He must be bonkers if he intends to jump to a river from the third floor._

"_Hurry Cadet Into the river it's our only chance." I hesitated but had no alternative, I jumped and while in mid air everything slowed down._

'_Am I going to die?' I mentally asked myself_

_Judging from the height of where I jumped and judging from the fact that I can't swim and judging from the fact that the river is 3 meters deep and considering the fact that I can't even stand in the kiddie pool and considering the fact that its frigging cold that it might cause me hypothermia. Only one thought popped into my mind._

'_I'm soooo going to haunt him for an eternity'_

_Everything went back to its normal pace and I fell down into the cold, deep river. I tried my best to not panic and reach shore, but the depth and temp of the river took its toll on my body and I slipped into unconsciousness. The only thing I least heard was Vassili's voice._

"_Cadet?!"_

"_Cadet!"_

"_Cadet Nonna! Come back to me!"_

"_NONNA!"_

_~5:30 P.M, near Nakajima River~_

_I coughed and coughed then slowly regained consciousness, everything was blurry there was a male figure, with slick silver hair. Once my vision cleared up I saw Vassili with tearful eyes_

"_Co-comrade!" he sobbed and pulled me into an embrace_

"_I-thought yo-you were gonna- d-DIE!" He sobbed some more and hugged me tighter, I coughed at the tightness. For a small yet tall kid, he has the strength of a bear._

_He let me go and as if by motherly instinct I gave him a warm and comforting smile._

"_It's alright Vassili-Kun I'm here" I said playfully_

"_Is Nonna-Chan going to be alright?" he's so cute when he acts like a five year old._

"_Yes Nonna-Chan is going to be alright." I smiled_

"_By the way, did you save me? What did you do?" I asked softly_

_He then regained his composure and converted back into the deep voiced Vassili._

"_Ah yes, sorry about that cadet, I was just worried that's all. Anyway, you drowned and I had to drag you back all the way to the shore, you weren't breathing so I performed CPR on you for 10 minutes straight. You were still unconscious when you finally started breathing, so in order to prevent you from getting hypothermia…." He trailed off. I tilted my head in confusion_

"_You did what?" I asked kindly_

_He got fazed at my smiling face "Well umm…I did…." He then pointed to my body._

_I didn't notice until now that I was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear. I yelped in embarrassment and involuntarily (although I actually wanted to do it) slapped him straight to the face. He got knocked back and laid on the ground._

_I turned to him, coving my entire body with the greatcoat that was on me. My face was beet red and was written with embarrassment._

"_What did you do to me?" I screamed. Vassili only groaned in pain and tried to explain._

"_Please let me try to-" I immediately cut him off by hitting him with an abnormally large paper fan that I found out of nowhere. He groaned in pain with every hit to the head. He tried to dodge some attacks but failed._

_When he collapsed on the ground I kept hitting him. I didn't want to go that far but my head went into overdrive and I was blindly doing what my head told me to do:_

'_HiThiMUnTiLwEeAtsOuL'_

_(Moonlight: Note to self- never mix Yandere, tsundere, an abnormally large paper fan and Nonna together…..Scary things will happen __ )_

_I hit him as hard as I can until he fell into unconsciousness _

_~30 seconds later~_

_He woke up almost immediately; he jump scared me so by instinct I slapped him across the face with the super paper fan again. The result was not good for he died once more _

_(Moonlight: Apply that note to coming chapters)_

_(Nonna: ~Moonlight-San~ want to meet fan, Da?)_

_(Moonlight: Oh F***)_

_~30 more seconds later~_

_He woke up and explained everything to me_

"_Ahh I see so you purposely took off my clothes because it's wet and you have to increase my body heat….by hugging me" I shuttered in embarrassment at those last words_

"_That's correct and if I didn't do that you would've really did back there…..even so you have a REALLY nice body Cadet" he teased_

_My face tuned red with irritation "You want to meet fan?" I threatened, raising my fan_

"_Nyet, I take everything back, I'm sorry" He immediately clasped his hand and bowed to me._

"_Alright" I said lowering my fan_

_After awhile it was sunset and the grey smoke filled skies transformed into beautiful orange and red streaks. I changed into my dried normal civilian clothes and my army uniform just over it, covered with a greatcoat._

"_Hey Cadet Come on, by now they should've wiped the floor with them." He offered his warm hand, I accepted it and he lead me into the HQ. As we approached the HQ there were cheers of glory and victory._

_Everyone was gathered around in front of the building, cheering victoriously. _

"_URA!""URA!" "URA!" they all yelled._

_Without Vassili noticing I suddenly I found an artillery piece, I got on it loaded its shell and directed it for their comrades base._

_And fired it, the noise called everyone's attention to me_

_There was an eerie and brief silence, it was an awkward situation, good thing I know now what to say._

"_FOR VICTORY, URA!" I exclaimed loudly_

_Joyous smiles formed once again in their faces "URA!" they all replied._

_They turned back to the top of the building and continued chanting and raising their weapons._

_Vassili walked to me "What was that shot for?" he asked_

"_Ummm….no reason__" I made my best fake smile_

_~Moscow national high school HQ~_

"_Ahh this is the life…..dipping in a chocolate bath in a golden tub sure feels nice. Especially when that cute girl dressed up as a Kitty girl, ahhh it was so priceless, she was so sexy at the same time she was cute."_

"_Hmmm, what's that noise….it's an artillery shell? AHH!"_

"_*Cough* *Cough* what happened *gasp* my bathtub….my delicious golden chocolate bathtub…..NOOOO!"_

_~back with Nonna~_

_That'll teach that bastard to think twice before messing with me, I smirked._

_I'm sure that shell hits its mark._

_I turned to Vassili "So what happens now?" I asked with my hands on my hips._

_He directed his sights on the top "Wait for it" he said_

"_What happens is….." He continued_

_Then we saw a few figures in top of the roof, they were waving the schools flag proudly and rested it on the roof, its beautiful scarlet color flutters above and salutes us with the gift of Glory._

"_We win" he finished_

_Everyone cheered with glory and victory, eventually I and Vassili joined in the fun, we sand danced and even created as much noise as possible._

_Airplanes salute us with stunts and artillery shot firework shells into the air._

_Despite the fact I got separated from my parents, got trapped in a life and death battle, and almost got killed multiple of times, I was happy knowing I survived it, not alone but with very special friends that I'm proud to call Comrades._

_But one of the many stands out, Cadet First class, Vassili Ivanovich Zaitsev, he's a moron, a pervert and a knucklehead, however he's a good and charismatic leader who cares for his comrades, he's cold and ruthless to anyone who hurts his friends and can show signs of stupidity in the midst of chaos but he has a forgiving, warm, kind and loving heart for all who he deems his Comrades._

_I know in myself that this day wasn't a total loss, despite all my problems, difficulties and in times of need, he was always there to offer me his warm hand, and bring me up to where I can rise again._

_I 'am proud to be his comrade….and I'm proud to call him my comrade._

_~5:50 P.M, near the docks~_

_(Cue soundtrack: 'Tell your world' by Hatsune Miku)_

_The match ended with Moscow National High School winning, when all of the fun was over, everyone started to pack up and repair damaged property, good thing no one is in the KIA list for both teams this time._

_When everyone scrambled, I got separated from Vassili and was forced to find my parents on my own, I searched for them but to no avail, it was nostalgic to go over this again. Instead of committing suicide I decided to go the docks to witness the sunset, at least I get to have a good view before I try to find my parents again...or kill myself_

_I sat down the ledge, witnessing the sunset. Until a familiar, silver haired boy sat beside me. "Hmph took you long enough" I said._

"_It was hard to find a slim girl in a big crowd you know." He replied_

_I chuckled at his statement "Heh yeah right…..by the way what about my weapons and uniform? Aren't you going to take it back?" I asked, he just gave a playful sigh and chuckled._

"_Nah it's too much work, besides take it as a gift for performing beyond the call of duty and helping us win, it's not a real weapon if you don't use real bullets so its legal, and besides you need something to remember us by, the same goes with the uniform, keep it it's yours, as a token of our gratitude. He said, I gave a smile and nodded in response._

_Silence dawned upon us and took the moment; Vassili then broke the ice and asked me an interesting question._

"_So are you going to Pravda when you reach high school?" he asked_

"_Pravda?" I tilted my head in confusion_

"_its name meaning in Russian is 'Truth'. It's the new school that's going to be based here in Sapporo, you know the building earlier, the enemy HQ? That's the place in where Pravda will be built, my grandfather is the founder of our school and he intends to create another one here. The grounds in where the enemy HQ once stood will become Pravda's campus in the next few years and maybe it will be expanded further. It will have a tankery curriculum and as well as a tatakai-do curriculum. If you do enter Pravda, go for either of them and show them the strength of someone who experienced hell within a day" He explained enthusiastically_

_My eyes grew wide at his comment, there's going to be another one here? Really, I should give it some deep thought if I want to enter._

"_Thanks Vassili but I'll give it some deep thought, don't think I'll accept it without thinking about it, you little spoiled rich kid." I laughed, grabbed him and ruffled his hair._

"_*Sigh* whatever you say Cadet, oh by the way I haven't given you my thank you gift." He immediately searched his pockets and pulled out a small red box with a golden necklace inside it._

_It wasn't any ordinary necklace. It was a custom made necklace with a soviet insignia on a yellow and red star. I accepted it and examined the features, the soviet insignia opened and it was actually a locket. I where you could add pictures of you or anyone you deem dear the most._

_It was so beautiful, my eyes started to tear up in joy I wanted to thank him but he had another gift in hand._

_I accepted it and opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring with a red star and the soviet insignia on it._

_I turned to him and he gave me a warm smile, he showed me his hand to me and he had the same ring._

"_So now we won't be apart, as long as you wear that ring were Comrades forever, Da?" he said childishly_

"_Da!" I childishly replied and pulled him to an embrace._

_I suddenly remembered the Russian for 'Thank you' when I was eavesdropping on some other guys._

_I gathered up all my strength and tried the best as I can to pronounce it_

"_Spasibo, Vassili" I said, it was a success, I managed to say it right._

_He jumped back at what I said; he then gave a warm smile._

"_No, Arigato…..Nonna" He replied sweetly_

_My eyes started to tear up with joy and happiness, I found a good friend today and I don't want to lose him now._

_Then I heard very familiar voices calling my name_

"_Nonami!?"_

"_Nonami!"_

_I turned to my left, what I saw flooded my eyes with tears of joy._

_I ran to them as fast as I could, presents still at handand jumped into an embrace with them._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed out their names in joy, I never thought I would find them, I thought they hated me and left me but I saw wrong, they had tears in their when they found me, this day has been a seesaw ride of happiness and sadness. But in the end I gained happiness no words could describe._

_I cried on their shoulders and hugged me tighter. They put me down and started to apologize_

"_Nonami, honey please forgive us, we lost you, our only baby got lost and it's all our fault, we're very sorry Darling, so…. Sorry" Mom said between sobs, her saddened face scarred my heart._

"_Yes baby, we're sorry, we didn't know there was a match, if there was we could've gone another day." Dad added with continues sobs._

_Their saddened, crying faces really tore me up. I just hugged them and gave them an assuring smile._

"_Mom….Dad, it's not your fault, its mine if I haven't nagged you about those dolls, we shouldn't have gone and none of this happened, I got trapped in the match but I survived, look" They took a look at my uniform and weapons but just gave a proud and warm smile._

"_There was one who helped me out in particular, he saved me from freezing to death and guided me through the entirety of the battle, without him I could've died out there. His name is Vassili Ivanovich Zaitsev, Cadet first class, my commanding officer, my new friend and my most trusted comrade."_

_They both smiled as the three of us approached Vassili_

_Dad was the first one to pipe up._

"_You have saved our daughter and for that the Nakamura family will be ever grateful to you." Dad then bowed, hard, flowing tears started to fall from his face._

"_Thank you so much! Words are not enough to repay for the great and heroic deed you have shown today!" _

_Mom was the next one to speak_

"_Vassili-kun, I and the rest of our family will never forget about you and the kindness you have shown to us today, you have saved our daughter and we thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts." Mom formally bowed to thank Vassili._

_I was the next to talk _

"_Comrade Vassili, Thank you so much for saving me, I don't know what might have happened if you haven't saved me multiple times back there, I would be all over the news as a dead child who got caught in a Tatakai-do match and died from grievous wounds. Thank you very much for giving me new life and a second chance to live once again._

_Vassili just smiled and replied in fluent Japanese "Everyone, there is no need to thank me, I just had to do what needs to be done, I help people without expecting something in return. Your kind words are enough for me, Thank you."_

_(End of soundtrack)_

_(Cue soundtrack: 'Ichiban no Takaramono' from angel beats)_

_Our 'Thank you' was short lived when a boat came over. "Comrade Vassili we have to go now, everyone's packed up and is now boarding the ship." One of the soldiers said._

_Vassili's face turned grim after hearing the news_

"_I see…give us a few minutes for goodbyes please" he replied grimly_

"_Da" everyone on the boat replied._

_I was on the verge of tears when I heard the news, I just found a very nice (yet perverted) friend and now he's going away? That's totally unfair._

_As I was about to cry when Vassili came over and embraced me, my parents and the boys backed away to give us some privacy._

"_Don't cry cadet, soldiers don't cry right? Please don't cry you're gonna make me cry." He sniffled and I sobbed into his shoulder._

"_Don't go Comrade! You're the only friend I've got at the moment so please don't go! Please Comrade…..don't leave me alone!" I Cried, I was feeling a mix of multiple emotions, fear, sadness, happiness….._

…_.love_

_Vassili's eyes were flooding with tears as well "Don't worry comrade; I won't leave you as long as you have that ring and this you won't forget me." He pulled out two pictures, one with me and him at the celebration party and one of himself. They were the perfect sizes for the locket. I accepted them and cried heavily into his shoulders._

"_I'll miss you comrade, never ever forget me you hear?"_

_I yelled with mixed emotions_

"_Yeah, if I do I'll swallow a thousand needles right?" _

_He replied sweetly with sadnessand sobbing_

"_That's right" I replied_

"_Comrade Cadet?" he asked_

"_What" I replied_

"_Can you fulfill one last command from me?" he asked_

"_Da" I replied _

"_Never forget of what I taught you, never forget your moments on this day and we may be separated from each other but I want….no Command you to remember all of us who fought today, I command you to remember all you comrades and keep them safe within your heart! Do you Understand Cadet? He asked sobbing into my shoulder._

"_Understood comrade" I gave a small salute and smiled at him_

"_Execute" we then broke from each other and smiled_

_We both gave salutes to each other with tears still flowing down._

_The boys and my parents were on the verge of crying, the feels must've gotten to them._

_Vassili turned to me and gave his warmest smile today._

"_Goodbye Cadet, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors, I hope our paths may cross again" he said to me with a tearful yet joyful face._

"_Goodbye Comrade Vassili, I hope to see you again, try not to get yourself in trouble ok? I teased with a saddened but happy face._

"_Da, I've got it comrade" he said to me before…._

_Kissing me on the forehead and saying his last goodbye "Goodbye Nonna, May you be forever blessed, keep on fighting comrade." those were his last words before waving goodbye and boarding the small boat. My widened and I started to tear up once again; this moment was full of mixed emotions._

_As the boat was leaving for their ship, he and I didn't take our eyes off each other. We both waved our goodbyes and saw each other for one last time in a long time._

_He saluted to me in which I gave one back at him. He continued waving back; I mimicked his actions once again._

_His boat then drove to their ship which was a silhouette in the sunset._

_I took one last look at his ship before following my parents back home. I remembered new school he was talking about and the new nickname he gave to me._

"_Pravda huh? I'll think about it comrade…." I trailed off_

"…_..Nonna I kinda like that name" I smiled and blushed at the thought._

"_Do svidanya, Vassili-Kun" I looked up to the orange sky once more and followed my parents back home._

_That was the first time I met Vassili-Kun…..and it was a day where the warmness of his hand reached my heart for years to come._

_This was the day of where I learned the 'Pravda' of the word: comrade._

_(End of Soundtrack)_

_~End of LONG flashback~_

* * *

**Hey guys, now you know how they met and the creation of Pravda, there will be more of these in the future, but only on rare occasions. Also what do you think about adding soundtracks to the story?**

**So Comrades have you figure it out what mission it is?**

**That's right from Mission 4: Vendetta**

**Even though it's not Stalingrad i still wanted that concept here, I'am a fan of that Mission and i like how they managed to create the story so well**

**that i was inspired to make this chapter out of that Mission**

**So yeah Anyway, have a good day and watch out for the next one :D**

**~Behind the scenes~**

**Moonlight: *Constructing next chapter* 'Did Nonna really get pregnant after raping Vassili for 4 chapter straight?'**

**Moonlight: *Searching for topic and looks it up* *Nosebleed***

**Moonlight: What the F*** did i just read**

**Nonna: *Walks up* No one will ever know, not even you Moonlight-San *Sadistic Smile***

**Moonlight: H-E-L-P M-E...**

**Nonna: *Looks to crowd* Reviews and Comments are welcome, Da? If its not i would have to 'take care' of you *Sadist mode***

**~Real World~**

**Moonlight: *Wakes up* AH! WHAT THE F*** NONNA! *Grabs giant paper fan***

**Vassili: What the FU- *Bonk***

**Moonlight: Oh no! *Checks Vassili's pocket* This delicious piece of heaven will expire soon...oh well :) *eats swiss chocolate***

**Moonlight: *Walks out* hey Nonna, Vassili's dead again can you 'be with him' to wake him up?**

**Nonna: *Licks lips* Gladly**

**Moonlight: Note to self: Always check Vassili's pocket for a delicious treat :DDDDD**


End file.
